Drawing Parallels
by Lixie Lorn
Summary: Ok. This is an AU set just after the Chuunin exams and onwards. A village from an alternate dimension comes here to escape the sins they have commited. An old enemy, and an old friend, or at least people who look and act the same way, come with them.
1. Prologue

**Drawing Parallels**

Chapter 1-Prologue

_Here we go. Naruto fanfic. It involves insanity, so be warned._

"Lord Sutakage?" Said the figure, shrouded in the shadows.

"Yes?"

"The report you ordered on the Konoha remnants is here. They are banding with all the other villages for an attack. We have bare months."

"Pathetic. Konoha is no threat to us anymore. It hasn't been for fifteen years. But I have another job for you."

"Lord?"

"Collect the most powerful Jounins together in the chamber. Even we cannot stand against all five villages-or the remains of them."

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

"Lord?" said the ninja in the front. "What do you plan on doing?"

"Channel chakra to the seal." Said the Sutakage. He traced a large seal on the floor, and made a long cut on his arm, letting the blood drip down to the centre. His aid came forward and healed it, and he made quick handsigns, and a shadow fell on the room, deeper than even before.

"Now." Chakra flowed to him in enormous amounts. But he dragged more, draining every last fragment, one by one, the Jounins fell over, dead, until only the fourth Sutakage and his aid remained alive in the room.

"Say goodbye to this place." Said the Sutakage, and he unleashed the huge store of chakra into the seal, it glowed, and there was an explosion of darkness.

"Shadow Style! Dimensional Portal Jutsu!" His aid fainted backwards, onto the floor, from the power of the leaking energy.

* * *

"My lord?" The Sutakage sighed. His aid had awoken. He should have done. It was day, after all.

"What?"

"Where are we?"

"Look out the window. Our enemies cannot have followed us. Except maybe Konoha. They were always on our islands."

His aid looked out a window. The islands were no longer isolated. The furthest one, curving around as it always had, now curved onto land.

To a forest.

"My lord? What have you done?"

"Saved us all, Kabuto."

_HAH! Finally started writing it. It's set just after the Chuunin exams, by the way._


	2. Konoha

Drawing Parallels

_Yeah, finally back. Time has changed. Disregard previous statement, this chapter is set after the arc with Raiga and the gold mine. And funerals. And Lee sleepwalking. Anyway, here's the first actual chapter. We're in Konoha._

Chapter 2-Konoha

"Alright, so you know the jonins are mostly out?" said Tsunade to the assembled genin. They nodded.  
"Well. We have a vital mission that needs to be taken care of. Somehow, an island chain has _appeared_ to the  
south. So we need You to do a reconnaissance.  
"What a drag…" said Shikamaru.  
"Alright, grandma Tsunade! Finally a proper mission." Tsunade's vein twitched.  
_He actually didn't argue with me… _She shook herself.  
"Ok, with such a large number in a single team we'll divide them up a little. Shikamaru, you're in overall command.  
Choji and Ino are team 1, with you." He sighed, and nodded.  
"Shino, you, Kiba and Hinata are the second team." Shino nodded.  
"Neji, you, Tenten and Lee are the third team." Lee grinned.  
"Yes, Lady Hokage! We will not let you down!" he said. She blinked.  
"Naruto, you and Sakura are the fourth team."  
"Alright! Let's go!" Naruto started out of the door.  
"Wait you idiot!" called Tsunade. "You don't know the details." Naruto stopped.  
"He, I knew that." he said. Sakura hit him.  
"We need you to scout out these islands, and determine if anything dangerous is there. Then  
report back. It might be quite a long journey." she finished.  
"Alright, can I go now?" said Naruto, angrily.  
"Yes." the genin, and Shikamaru, started out to get ready.  
"Alright. This is troublesome, but we've got to do it. Meet me outside the gate with some supplies in half an hour.

* * *

"Alright people, let's set out." said Shikamaru. They did. Naruto, of course, ran far ahead of any of them. But that could be excused. It was going to be a long mission.

* * *

They had travelled a long way. Leaving the forest they knew, they reached the islands, and the forest covering them. They had reached maybe a quarter of the way along them, when Shikamaru spoke up.  
"Look, it's getting dark. We're going to stop now." Everyone completely agreed. Except Naruto, of course, but no-one ever listens to him.

* * *

But someone else was there that night. Two people, in fact, watching from the shadows. They were silent, unseen. The only things that could be seen were two pairs of eyes.

Two pairs of red eyes.

But nobody saw them anyway.

_Well, short, I know, but it took me long enough. When I get to the good stuff, then it'll be good. And please vote for your five favourite senior ninja in my poll. The winners will get parts in this story… important parts. Along with three others… You'll never guess the third of them. Go on, try._


	3. On the Island

* * *

Drawing Parallels

_Boy, you lot like Anko. :)  
Anyway, this is chapter 3. We finally get to see how chapters 1 and 2 go together. Prepare for one hell of a battle scene. By the way, who do you think last chapters red eyes were? Windmill shurikens are my name for the giant shuriken used by Sasuke and Naruto against Zabuza in their first fight. And i hope this extra-long chapter helps._

Chapter 3-On the Island

"How far have we come?" moaned Naruto.  
"It doesn't matter. Just shut up, Naruto." said Sakura. They were all starting to get a little tired. They were reaching the end of the forest. They hadn't found anything yet.

They were on a great plain, the sun shining down, hot and unforgiving. There was… something in the distance.

"Hey, what is that?" said Naruto.  
"We don't know. We should check it out." said Shikamaru. He sounded bored. So no change there.  
"We should get closer." said Shino. They agreed. The group ran onwards.

* * *

It wasn't long before they found out. As they got closer, they realised that the huge object in the distance was a great walled city, made of golden white stone. They exchanged glances.  
"Look, Neji, how far away is it?" said Shikamaru.  
"A long way. It's… immense. Far bigger than any of our hidden villages. And not very hidden, either." said Neji. "Wait… we're not alone."

"True. You really aren't." came a voice. They all turned around. They saw cfour shinobi. The one who had spoken was a boy, with pure white hair and eyes. A scroll was on his back. Next to him was a girl, with long black hair and brown eyes, and a giant windmill shuriken on her back.. Those two had predatory smiles. Each one of them had a headband marked with a strange symbol, like a crescent moon with sunbeams coming from it. Behind them were another two, a girl with short brown hair and blue eyes, wearing green and brown and the same strange headband. The other boy had spiked brown hair and a long blue cape, and the death kanji marked on it.

"What are you doing on our land?" demanded the first girl. "What village are you from?"  
"I could ask you the same question!" said Naruto, angrily.  
"Shut up, Naruto." said Shikamaru, wearily. "We're here to explore, this island is new to us." he said. "And we come from Konohagakure, the village hidden in the leaves." he finished. The girl snorted.  
"Impossible." Shikamaru looked at her. "Konoha was destroyed over ten years ago."

* * *

"What?" said almost the whole group.  
"Well, unless…" said the boy.  
"What?" asked the girl  
"They could be the rebels." he finished. The girl started up again.  
"Do you maintain that you are from Konoha?" she asked.  
"Yes." said Shikamaru.  
"Then we have to kill you. Standing order. Nothing personal" she said, smiling darkly. The boy, also smiling, walked forward with her.  
"She's right. Shall we kill them?"  
"Lets."

The other two, who so far had said nothing, talked quietly with each other.  
"Hey, Yui. Shouldn't we help?"  
"Nah. There's only eleven of them, Natu. Kokutan and Nasshimaru don't need out help."

"Ok, Neji, your and Naruto's teams go and fight the boy, we'll take on the girl." said Shikamaru quickly. They nodded, and separated.

The first battle-Doragon Nasshimaru VS Neji, Lee, Tenten, Naruto and Sakura

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" yells Naruto, quickly forming handsigns. When the smoke clears, all seven of him run forward. A flash of something black appears in his enemies eyes, and seconds later, he calls out.  
"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" the two groups collide, and within seconds only the two originals are left, Naruto sprawled on the floor. As usual. Neji sighed.  
"Byakugan!" he yelled. He ran forwards to Nasshimaru, swinging.  
"Light Style- Holy Blades!" Two blades of golden light appeared in his handsm and he blocked Neji's attack, putting him on the defensive. Each hit on the swords rippled the blades, but they always reformed. Lee ran forwards to help, but he couldn't. The spinning blades were fast, even by his standards, and expert. Lee and Neji fell back. Tenten threw out a scroll.  
"Rising Dragon Jutsu!" she yelled. The swords vanished. The black flashed in his eyes again.  
"Now this should impress you." the blackness flashed again, just before he said.  
"Byakugan!" his eyes went fully white, veins appearing. Naruto yelled out.  
"No way! Not even Sharingan can do that!" Nasshimaru blocked each thrown weapon perfectly, and the Byakugan faded. Another black flash. Something appeared every time he did that, but what they didn't know. Sakura ran forwards, and the Byakugan reappears. He hit her once, soundly, and she's thrown backwards.  
"I like to collect Dragon Jutsus. I like that one. Rising Dragon… I'll have to… remember that." Naruto stands up again, angry.  
"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" this time, there are hundreds of them.  
"Forbidden Jutsu- Storm of Light!" Thousands of golden kunai's, made of white hot light, appear in the sky, dropping downwards. Fortunately, no one is hit. Except the clones. When the smoke fades, only one is left. Naruto quickly recovers.  
"Rasengan!" he yells, the clone creating the sphere of chakra. Then he charges. Nasshimaru's eyes flash, and Neji realises what it is. A double helix, DNA. This technique copies directly from the mind and body. Anything that requires only knowledge or genetics, from techniques to a kekkei genkai, can be stolen.  
"A chakra technique. Can't copy that. Without practice, anyway. I'll practice when I get home, after I kill you!" he picks the scroll off his back. "I summon the spear of Doragon Keimei!" A long, double handed spear appears, one end golden-white stone, the other a black glassy substance. He quickly slashes round, knocking Naruto off his feet and pushing him downwards. The rasengan hits the floor, moments before Naruto.

"I think it's time we end this. Kokutan?"

The second battle-Sasagaki Kokutan VS Choji, Shikamaru, Ino, Shino, Hinata and Kiba

"Shadow Imitation Jutsu!" says Shikamaru, his shadow reaching out and grabbing the girls shadow.  
"Mind Body Confusion Technique!" says Ino,  
"Partial Multisize Jutsu!"

The formation was completed. Kokutan smiled, and closed her eyes.  
"I think not." Ino winced, a backlash of chakra washing against her technique. To her credit, she held the technique for almost a second before it broke. And suddenly her mind was lost, her control destroyed. She drew a kunai, throwing it at Choji.

"What?" he said. He barely had time to bring back his hands, blocking the kunai, and leaving Kokutan held only by the Shadow imitation. Choji, unwillingly, had to knock out Ino to stop her from turning on them.  
"Oh, and you, Shikamaru. Yes, I got your name from her mind. One tip. Shadow moves, don't use them on shadow users." He felt a flood of chakra race between them, and the shadows reversed, his being subsumed into hers. Then the jutsu ended. Kokutan moved quickly through handsigns.  
"Shadow Style: Night Daggers!" a group of kunai made of purest night appeared, flying towards each and every one of them. Choji was hit, falling to the ground in agony.  
"Bug clone." said Shino quietly, his insects creating a carbon copy. Kokutan's response was to unsheathe the shuriken from her back, forming a long tail of chakra from her finger to the shuriken. She threw it out, swinging it from side to side with perfect control, striking the clone right through the middle, scattering and killing the bugs, and then swinging it round to Shino. He barely dodged, and the shuriken swung again, this time towards Hinata. Somehow, she managed to strike the string, severing Kokutan's chakra with her own. The shuriken shot off, but within seconds the string reattached, and it returned, flying at Kiba. He and Akamaru jumped over it, and it flew back to Kokutan.

"Not bad." she started. Then a voice came.  
"I think it's time we ended this. Kokutan?" said Nasshimaru.

Back together

"Good idea." she responded. They walked together. Kokutan put her Shuriken on her back. They both went through hand signs.  
"Light Style: Holy Blade!" said Nasshimaru, a blade of golden light appearing in his left hand.  
"Shadow Style: Night Sabre!" said Kokutan, a sword of shifting shadows appearing in her right hand. Then, with their free hands, they started to do handsigns together, one handrom each of them forming the same sign, until they both shouted.  
"Forbidden Jutsu: Light and Darkness Blades!" Each of the swords changed, the golden one gaining a black handle, the black one gaining a gold handle, and their free hands suddenly grasped their opposite swords, until they each had one gold and one black-bladed sword. Then, wearing almost indentical grins, they entered a supremely confident stance. Shikamaru tried to buy time.  
"Forbidden? why?" Nasshimaru answered.  
"Forbidden on three counts. One, it requires a bond between the users found normally only in twins."  
"Are you related?"  
"No. Second, it requires not only one light and one shadow user, but one right handed and one left. And third, it requires way too much chakra."  
"But you use it?"  
"It was bound by my ancestor. And it is unbound for us by our Sutakage. And now you have the privilege of feeling it." They ran forwards. Fast as they were, none of them could avoid the four deadly blades. Each of them was hit either by the numbing, agonising cold of the shadows, or the burning pain of the light. They all collapsed. Naruto, with his famous endurance, stood up.  
"I will not submit!"  
"Blood Style:" began Nasshimaru. "Blood Bolt!" as he formed the handsigns, a thin red mist blasted towards Naruto, hitting him in the chest. He felt like a sledgehammer had hit him, and he fell to the floor, coughing up blood.  
"You survived? You must have one hell of a lot of chakra."

He looked at Kokutan.

"Lets finish this."

But at that moment, someone else appeared in the arena. It was another ninja, wearing a Konoha headband.  
"You will kill no more today!" he yelled. "You Light Ninja have killed enough of our ninjas!" he said dramatically. "Though I don't recognise them at all… I will defend them!"

Kokutan and Nasshimaru exchanged glances.  
"Forbidden Jutsu: Blood Style:" said Nasshimaru. "Bloodstorm." To begin with, their was no reaction. Then the new ninja screamed with pain, as a tiny droplet of blood shot out of his arm, tearing a hole in his skin. Then, another one. And another. Then two more, then even more, faster and faster until he was in agony with blood everywhere. And then, he exploded in a fine red mist of blood.

There was silence.

"Now, Kokutan, which two do we kill?" he said.  
"Well, Shikamaru, that one," she said, pointing. "He's the leader. And that one, Naruto. He could be a threat." They nod, and both start to go through the same handsigns.

"Forbidden Jutsu." Begins Kokutan.

"We should stop them." says Yui, at the back, having watched the eleven be thoroughly annihalated.

"Blood Style:" continues Nasshimaru.

And then both of the other two run forwards, moving through handsigns very quickly.

"Neuron Palm Jutsu!" the both shout, blue lightning flashes gathering in their palms, and they slam them into their teammates foreheads. They both collapse.

"Sorry about that." says the girl. "They tend to get a little carried away."

"We believe you. No Ninja from the Konoha we know would do anything but attack us on sight." says the boy. "we'll leave now. But I suggest you leave too. The next group may not be so lenient." They start to leave.

"Wait!" shouts Shikamaru, with a forbidding thought. "Who is your Sutakage?"

"Lord Orochimaru." says the girl. Naruto yells in outrage.  
"What!" he says. He charges forwards, and the girl uses a small group of handsigns. Something happens. All four of the ninjas are fully healed, ready for battle, and all of the Konoha ninjas feel pain and wounds all over their bodies.

"Genjutsu cancel." says Shikamaru, and it fades.

The girl gives a maniacal laugh.  
"Not bad, not bad. But I really suggest you go now." Naruto starts to shape an angry retort, but Shikamaru interrupts.

"We will." he turns around, and motioning to the rest of them, he leaves, going to the forest. Furious, Naruto runs after him, and so do the rest of them.

* * *

"What are you doing!" yells Naruto. "We could've taken those two!"  
"No we couldn't. They may well be as strong as the others. We need reinforcements." he says. naruto's mouth falls open.  
"We're not running away?" Shikamaru gives a half smile.  
"No. Shino, can your bugs deliver a message?" Shino nods. "Then tell Tsunade we need help, soon." Shino nods, and a small cloud of bugs swarm up, and fly off towards Konoha.  
"Thanks. we should stay into the forest until they arrive." he says.

But then a voice comes out of the shadows.

"What are you lot cough doing here?"

* * *

_(Cue dramatic music) Who is the mysterious guy? How did two ninjas win against eleven? How did Orochimaru take over a CITY? What happened to Konoha in their world? Will I ever shut up (Answer-No)? Will I kill you if you don't review?(Answer-No, I'll set Gaara-frenzy's Raccoons on you! So REVIEW! And guess the questions…_


	4. Forest of Familiar Faces

_Hi again! Chapter 4. And this is going to be a seriously odd chapter. I'd also like to mention that I am a firm supporter of Jiraiya/Tsunade. And Tsunade/Orochimaru, but that is not gonna happen here. :)_

Chapter 4-Forest of Familiar Faces

"Hey! You're that guy from the Chuunin exam!" yelled Naruto. Hayate Gekko was confused.  
"That guy who died…" said Shikamaru.  
"What are you talking about?" asked Hayate. "No… you're not our cough people. Who are you five anyway?" he said, looking at Sakura, Naruto, Neji, Choji and Ino.  
Naruto started to say something.  
"I think I might have an idea." said Shikamaru quietly. "Neji, can you use Byakugan, and tell me how much ambient chakra is about?"

Neji obliged.

"Far more than there is normally." he said.  
"I thought so." Shikamaru smiled. "Troublesome. Somehow, we've come to a place which has been affected by a huge amount of chakra. This place is from another world."

"So cough you're from another world? I'm going to have to take you to see our Hokage." said Hayate.  
"Troublesome…" muttered Shikamaru. "Ok then."

* * *

Naruto, and in fact most of the team, gasped when they got in.  
"Tsunade!?" said Naruto.

The Sannin raised her eyebrows.  
"You seem to have the advantage. I seem to recognise some of you… Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Tenten, Lee. But the rest of you… Hayate, where did you say they're from?"  
The jonin coughed.  
"We think we have been cough pulled to another world. They're from their version of cough Konoha."

There was a look in Tunade's eyes.

"In… your world… is there a… pervert by the name of Jiraiya?" she asked.  
"Ero-sensei? Of course!" said Naruto.  
"And… am… I there?" she asked.  
"Yeah! You're the Hokage there too!" he said.  
"Well, at least things worked out somewhere." she said. "Why are you here?"  
"We're trying to find out about this new land, and whether there are any threats here." said Shikamaru.  
"Well, we aren't a threat." said Tsunade unhappily. "Not since the village was destroyed."

"Whaaaat?" yelled Naruto with surprise. "How?"  
"Is Konoha still there in your world?" she asked, with surprise.  
"Yes." said Neji. "What happened here?"  
"Years ago, there was a raid by the Hidden Star Village. They killed the fourth Hokage, and the third too. And the very next night the fox attacked. We never knew who killed it, but it was far too late to save the village. We have to hide to survive. But the worst thing isn't that. The leader of the Star village, is my old colleague Orochimaru. Him and his Ten Stars. We can't touch them. So, we may not be a threat, but that village definitely is. Orochimaru will stop at nothing to wipe all the leaf ninjas off the surface of the world, no matter which one they hail from. We tried to retaliate, but they kileld the fifth... and... the sixth... we don't even know what happened to him."

There was silence.

"Well help, of course?" asked Shino, quietly.  
"OF COURSE! Right, Shikamaru?" shouted Naruto.  
"We'll have to ask Tsunade-sama. Our Tsunade." he said, unhappily. "But I doubt she'll want such a powerful enemy nearby, let alone _him._" he finished.

"WE need a way of talking to her. Face to face." said Neji.  
"I think Cough we might have a way." said Hayate.

* * *

"Right… we don't know if this will work…" said Kurenai. Yes, Kurenai.  
Some of the genin were starting to get confused by all the parallels. But if you looked closely, you could see wear and tear on them from having to live in fear.  
"Ninja Art: Commune!"

* * *

Tsunade, in Konoha, suddenly had the strangest experience. In the air in front of her was a floating head. Kurenai's. No, not Kurenai's… less cared for, worn and torn.  
"Kurenai?" she asked.

* * *

"It worked." said Kurenai. "Expanding Jutsu now." The faint white light around her expanded, covering all of the genin.

* * *

"Shikamaru?" said Tsunade, very confused. "What's going on?"  
"Put simply." said Shino. "We seem to have acquired islands from another reality."  
"THAT'S simple?" said Tsunade.  
"Also, their Konoha has been destroyed; we are currently with the remnants of their forces. They seem to have parallels of many of us. No Naruto,"  
"One is enough." smiled Tsunade for a moment.  
"No Sakura, no Neji, and neither Choji nor Ino." finished Shikamaru.  
"It was destroyed by a village that doesn't exist in our world. Didn't, anyway. The Star Village, Sutagakure. We encountered two very powerful ninja, and two others that may have been as strong. A boy and a girl, very skilled at working together. They used handsigns together." he said.  
"You came up against those two and survived?" said Kurenai.

Everyone looked at her, Tsunade included.  
"Those two are two of the Stars, Orochimaru's personal chosen. Each is chosen for some reason, whether it is a Kekkei Genkai, a unique ability, mutation, or even, so we think a demon, none of them are even near the level of a Chuunin, whatever their official rank is. They are at least jonin level. Those two… are terrifying. Kokutan and Nasshi, correct?" she asked.  
They nodded.  
"They are psychotic. How many did you lose?" she asked.  
"None." said Shikamaru. Then he cringed. "One. One of yours came out and tried to help us. They killed him. Bloodstorm, or something." Kurenai, and the other parallels, bowed their heads.  
"We wondered what happened to him." said Kurenai. "But you only lost one?"

"The other two interrupted." said Sakura. "Another boy and another girl. They knocked them unconscious." Kurenai nodded.

"Those two. They aren't stars, but they aren't nice… why did they not kill you?"  
"They said they believed we weren't from your Konoha. Then they told us to leave."  
"Was there a fifth one there? An older girl?"  
"No…" said Neji. "No-one else nearby, unless they can hide from my Byakugan."  
"Their sensei. Powerful, but she has morals. We didn't know those two did."

"I've heard enough." said Tsunade. "I officially designate this an S rank mission. The eleven of you will help them to defeat the city. I'm sending some of ours now. And some of our allies. They should arrive soon. Within the day."  
She looked at Shikamaru.  
"Good luck." She turned to Naruto.  
"Stay out of Trouble."

* * *

They went outside, Kurenai offering to show them around. They accepted.

Nothing particularly strange happened for a while.  
"Oh look, one of our genin teams is returning."  
One of them was obviously Shikamaru. He looked at the group, barely registering surprise at the people looking so much like his friends, raising his eyebrows slightly at seeing himself.  
Another was the parallel Hinata. She looked a little more confident than theirs, but she gasped on seeing the group.  
The sensei, a jonin, had spiky black hair and a fan on his back. He turned, showing very little emotion.  
The last…  
"SASUKE!" yelled Naruto and Sakura at the same time.

* * *

_TOO MUCH PLOY EXPO! (Cries) I promise a fight next chap, honest…_


	5. Bonus Chapter with Announcement

_Bonus Chapter, and IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT._

Anyone who wishes to have an OC in this story, I have FOUR spaces, just FOUR and no more. One Jonin and three Genin/Chuunin, of the Star village. Send in your application NOW, in the following format. Here's an example, one of the Suta genin from the last battle.

Name-(In Japanese, obviously. last name FIRST) Natu Katasana  
Gender-(obvious) Male  
Chakra Element-(Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Lightning, Light, Shadow, Ice, Sound) Fire  
Fighting style-(Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, or a mixture) Ninjutsu  
Signature Techniques-(E.g., do they use a technique they invented, a family technique?) Fire techniques.  
Other Fighting details-(E.g., do they have Cytex, or some other Kekkei Genkai? Please make Kekkei Genkai NO STRONGER than Sharingan.) None.  
Appearance-(Obvious. All Cytex users have white eyes, and very strong users have white hair) Brown hair, spiked at front. Wears blue and red, with the kanji for death. Also has a cape. Is always playing with a lighter.  
Personality-(obvious) A little like Shikamaru.  
Good or Evil?-(once again, obvious.) Neutral, leans slightly on the side of good.

Don't tell me their rank, I'll make my favourite the Jonin.

_What are you waiting for?_

_PS-Yeah, I promised a fight. This isn't a __**chapter, **__it's a bonus chapter. Sorry. BIG fight next time._

Disclaimer-Don't own Naruto, own OC's except Natu Katasana and Yui Kubo, who belong to Isaac the Jyuubi and Cricket-the-Duck respectively.

Bonus Chapter

"Sutakage?" asked Kabuto.  
"Yes?" replied Orochimaru.  
"Mission reports for today. Nothing out of the ordinary, but one of the newer patrols, Doragon Haruka's team, came up against some strange genin. They were wearing Konoha headbands, but they were all far too clean to be from the remnants of the Leaf Village. Some of them don't look anything like anyone, and none of them sensed any genjutsu concealing their appearance."

"Strange… go on."

"Obviously, Kokutan and Nasshimaru attacked them. All eleven of them."  
"They won, of course?"  
"Of course. They would have killed them, but Yui and Katasana decided not to. They thought enraging whoever truly commands them would me a bad idea. They did however kill an actual Konoha Nin who tried to help."  
"Commendable. However, the truth is they will attack us anyway."  
"My lord?"

"The truth about our escape is: I created a tunnel between realities. In this world, I assume history has taken a different path. Obviously, Konoha is still as powerful as it once was. Also, I'm sure that some people are the same. I expect that somewhere in this world, there is another me, and another you. Even if they don't understand who we really are, I doubt the Hokage, whichever one it is, will want me in charge of a city."  
"Of... course. Shall I put out orders?"  
"Yes. Standing order, anyone wearing a Konoha headband without prior permission from me is to be considered an enemy. And killed on sight. Understand?"  
"Yes, Lord Orochimaru."  
"Oh, and Kabuto?"  
"Yes?"  
"Congratulate Haruka on her team. And tell the Stars to be ready."  
"Of course, my lord. As you command, so shall it be."

_Short, I know. SUBMIT OC'S, PLEASE!_


	6. Conversation and Conflict

_Due to Isaac the Jyuubi going on at me, you have a fast update. (Glares at him)_

Chapter 5-Conversation and Conflict

"Naruto…" said Sakura softly. "He's not our Sasuke."  
Naruto stopped. She was right.

It was like losing him again.

"Who are these people?" asked Sasuke.  
"They're genin from Konoha." said Kurenai.

"It's kind of hard to explain." she said.

* * *

"You want us to do a check on them? A patrol?" asked Shikamaru.  
"Yes." said Tsunade. "Not on your own, we can send a couple of ours."

Shikamaru sighed.

"Then I want some information. Tell us about the stars."

"Hoboy… well… there are ten official, permanent members. The oldest member is Doragon Haruka. She's the only one who fought in the Konohan War. She uses Kenjutsu, especially elemental techniques. She's a jonin, and she's Nasshimaru and Kokutan's sensei, and their sister. Now, those two, they're twins, and… maybe more. They're far more powerful than any genin have the right to be. They work seamlessly together, it's like they're one person. No-one has ever beaten them in a straight fight. They're known as the demon twins. Then there's Kimimaro."  
Naruto, Lee and Neji started.  
"He attacks using bones."  
They were about to say something when Shikamaru shook his head.  
"Let her finish."  
"Tayuya. She's a real psycho. She fights by summoning monsters with her flute." Continued Tsunade. "And Kidomaro. He's like a spider. Sticky as one too. Jirobo. Uses earth jutsus. Power draining, especially. Sakon and Ukon. Brothers or something. They can fight together, and well. Then there's Zaku Abumi. He fights with air and sound techniques."  
Shino raised one eyebrow, but remained silent.  
"The tenth member… we only know her first name. Nasadi. And there is an unofficial permanent eleventh star. Her name is Kutsuu Dosumi. She uses sound attacks, and she's the most powerful Cytex user in Sutagakure." finished the Hokage.

"And what exactly does Cytex do?" asked Shikamaru.

"Well, it's a bit like Sharingan. It copies techniques. But really strong users can also copy attributes, like toughness. And it can steal knowledge."

Shikamaru nodded.  
"What about the twins' partners?  
"Yui and Natu? They're good, I'll give them that. Yui's a Taijutsu specialist, and also genjutsu. Natu always uses fire techniques. Is that all now? Or do you want me to recite the history of Sutagakure and every temporary member ever?"

Shikamaru thought for a second.  
"No, that'll do. When do you want us to leave?"  
"Be ready in an hour." said Tsunade.

* * *

"Ok." said Shikamaru. "Anything?"  
"We've beaten them once. Those five, plus Zaku." said Naruto. "We'll annihilate them!"  
Shikamaru sighed.  
"Troublesome…"

* * *

"Alright, you know your mission. Reconnaissance. Don't die. And don't let them tell the city we're preparing an attack. Anyone who attacks you, capture them, or kill them." said Tsunade.  
The Konoha genin nodded. Their allies, Itachi, Sasuke, Hinata, Shikamaru and Gekko nodded as well.

And they left.

* * *

"Right, so… do you think they're nearby?" said Naruto.  
"They're always nearby." said Itachi. "Who are you?"  
"Me? I'm Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage!" he said, throwing a cheesy pose.

Sakura hit him.  
"Ow…"  
"I don't recognise you at all. If you're a parallel, there should be one of you… who are your parents?"

Naruto drooped.  
"I don't know…"  
"Well… I don't know who you are. Or you. Sakura, wasn't it? Who are you?" he asked.  
"Haruno Sakura. My parents aren't ninja."  
"I don't recognise you." said Itachi bluntly. "What's your mothers name?"  
"Natsuki."

Itachi shook his head.  
"Means nothing to me. We should continue."

They did. After a short time, they stopped.

"Is anyone nearby?" asked Hayate, coughing slightly.  
"I'll check." said Neji, activating his Byakugan. "I don't think so… no, wait… behind us!" he said, quietly, trying to be calm, and not attract attention.  
"WHAAAAAT!" shouted Naruto.

Sakura hit him, and Neji sighed.

"So, here they are." said a Sutagakure ninja. "Are they the ones you fought before?"  
"Yes." said Nasshimaru, walking from behind her along with his teammates.  
"Hello again." said Kokutan. "Still alive?"

Shikamaru sighed.  
"Troublesome." then he spoke loudly. "I presume you are Doragon Haruka?"  
"Yes. You?"  
"Shikamaru." he said. "I don't suppose there's any chance you'll let us go?"  
"No." she said. "Standing order. Anyone with a Konoha headband." she smiled sadly. "Sorry. Nothing personal. Especially if you're with them."

The two groups split slightly. Haruka, to Sasuke, Itachi and Gekko. All the genin together.

Then they attacked.

Itachi quickly ran through handsigns, almost instantly unleashing an attack.  
"Katon: Great Fireball Jutsu!"  
"Suiton: Water Dragon Missile!"

The two attacks collided, leaving both of them unharmed.

"Dance of the Crescent Moon!" shouted Gekko, beginning an attack.  
"Please." said Haruka, drawing her own sword. It was marked with a strange design on the blade.

When the attack came, a downwards slash from above, Haruka dodged it, slashing across where he landed.

He ducked, throwing a return cut that barely missed.

They exchanged a storm of attacks, every one just dodged, Itachi throwing in an occasional attack.

"Enough. Nine Elements Seal: Nine Element Blast!" said Haruka.

A blast of… something sped towards Gekko. He was consumed before he could move.

Fragments of wood fell from the space.

Substitution.

An attack came from behind her.  
"Nine Elements Seal: Nine Element Defence." she said.

A field appeared around her, blocking the attack with flames and frost, and more besides.

Gekko sprang away, clutching his ears from a terrible piercing noise coming from the field.

Then it fell, and Haruka was nowhere to be seen.

"Dance of the Crescent Moon!" cried Haruka, as she fell on them from above.

The attack nearly cut of Itachi's arm, but he dodged at the last second, regardless getting a gash. He threw a cloud of shuriken and kunai, bouncing them off of each other in mid air to hit her from behind.

One got through her guard, from behind. She winced, and pulled it out roughly. She threw it upwards, and cut it in half with her sword.

"Now I really try. This one I learnt in the War. From a Hokage, no less. I took the technique, and all his plans for it. And I succeeded, where he failed." she put her sword away, starting to strike at the area over her hand. "Raiton."

"RASENGAN!"

* * *

"You can't beat us!" said Nasshimaru.  
"We destroyed you last time." said Kokutan.  
"They're right." said Yui. "You only survived because we stopped them. And this time we won't. Leave now and you may live."  
Natu just flicked a lighter on and off, on and off.

"We can't." said Shikamaru.  
"That's my way of the ninja!" yelled Naruto.  
The rest of the Konohans sighed at him.

Then they attacked.

"Twilight Agony." said Yui.  
Once again, they all feel pain, and see the Sutagakure ninjas completely unharmed. And this time it's far stronger. Shikamaru knows, he can't break it.

Then he looks around, and sees himself. The other raises an eyebrow.  
"Genjutsu cancel!" they both yell at once.

It fades.

"Aww, again!?" says Yui, looking slightly unhinged. "I NEVER get to use that one right! Ah well…" she says, and runs forwards. So do the twins.

The two sides collide like the tide and the shore.

"Natu! Stop flicking the damn lighter!? Help!" yells Yui, sparring with Rock Lee.  
"Yeah, fine…" said Natu. He flicked it on again.  
"What did I just say!?" she yells, blocking a fast techniques from Lee.  
Natu takes the flame, cupping it between his hands, and cries out.  
"Katon: Smoke Missile Jutsu!"

A cloud of steam and flames shot out, towards Lee. He jumped out of the way, only to be struck hard in the stomach by Yui's attack.  
"Score." she said, grinning. Lee flipped up quickly.  
"I am impressed! You show the power of youth at its best! It's a shame you're my enemy." he said, attacking incredibly quickly. He hit her hard, throwing her back.  
"Forgive me, sensei." he said, reaching downwards and removing his weights.  
He attacked again and this time she couldn't keep up. She got away for a second.  
"Kagon: Tendril Hold!" she said. Tendrils of darkness leech out around Lee, holding him in place. "Natu, now! DO IT!"

Natu sighed.

"This move is hard…"

He started to concentrate all his chakra onto his hand, and hit the ball with the other. "Katon: Rasengan!" he said, running towards Lee.  
"Oh no… this could be bad…" said Lee.

* * *

"Holy Blades."  
"Night Sabres."

Said the twins, gaining their weapons.

The pair attacked like chain lightning.

Naruto ran towards them, creating Shadow Clones as he ran.

They were all destroyed, but they served their purpose.

Naruto himself managed to run past them, landing a kick right on Nasshi's face.

He went sprawling backwards.  
"Ooh, you hit him." said Kokutan, laughing. "He won't like that."

Naruto smirked.

"I don't care whether you like it. I never give up." cried out Naruto.  
"Then you will die." said Nasshi, spitting out blood as he stood up, his eyes glinting gold.

* * *

"Byakugan!" cried Neji, as he ran forwards, landing a hit on Natu's arm.

The disruption of the chakra flow destroyed the Rasengan, the spinning flames burning both of them Neji ran on, striking Yui, breaking her concentration.

Shikamaru looked at them. They weren't close enough together.  
"Troublesome…"

Then he saw himself, and motioned to Yui.  
At the same instant, they both cried  
"Shadow Imitation Jutsu!"

The two shadows spread out, capturing both Yui and Natu in them.  
"Troublesome…" they muttered.

"Do they need our help?" asked Lee, pointing at Naruto. "I must help them!"

He ran after them.

"Then you will die."  
"No he won't!" cried Rock Lee, running inwards and releasing the bandages on his arms as he ran.  
"Primary Lotus!"  
Lee performed a sliding kick, knocking Nasshi high into the air, then jumpinbg after him and beginning to pummel him.  
At least he would have, had not a golden spread of light begun to emit from him, burning Lee's hands on contact.  
Lee ended the attack, and Nasshi landed on his hands and feet, seconds after Lee.

Kokutan had begun to emit the same golden light.

The twins looked at each other, and grinned.  
"We warned you that you would die." they both said, at exactly the same time.  
"Why is no-one helping?" wondered Sakura aloud. She saw both Hinatas, realising their Taijutsu was useless. Same for Neji. Shikamaru was occupied, and Shino's bugs would just be burnt alive.

Sasuke… was staring at the fight between the jonin.

When Haruka used the Dance of the Crescent Moon, he started to run at them.

When she began the Rasengan, he gave out a cry of rage, and began his own attack.

"Raiton: Rasengan!" he cried, forming the same technique with only a single hand, and running full pelt at her, interrupting her charge before she hit his brother, and colliding the two balls of lightning chakra together.

There was an explosion, all three jonin and Sasuke thrown away from the point of detonation.

Unfortunately, she recovered first, and had just found her sword and was picking it up, when a Kunai struck her hand, knocking it away.

Then someone came from behind, and said.  
"Water Prison Jutsu!"

A sphere of water sprang up around her, trapping her completely.

"What, isn't three jonin and fourteen genin enough to beat one and four?" said Kakashi Hatake. "I shall be talking to your sensei about this." he said to the Konoha genin.

* * *

_I think I'll end the chapter there, before I break the upload system. Or my brain._

_On a **completely **unrelated note, if anyone knows where I can get a good desktop background of Tayuya, please tell me!_


	7. Straight Answers

_I STILL WANT information about a Tayuya pic. Tell me if you know one!  
Still Isaac's fault. (Glares)_

Chapter 6-Straight Answers

"Let our sister go. Now." said Nasshi, the glowing only getting stronger.. "NOW." he yelled.  
"DO IT." said Kokutan, almost growling.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, and another of him walked round the side of a hill.  
"And what are a couple of genin going to do about it?" he asked.  
"Be careful." said Itachi. Surprisingly, there was a note of awe in his voice. "They're much stronger than they look.

"Listen to him." said Nasshi. "Before we kill you!"

"Stop threatening Kakashi-Sensei!" shouted Naruto, running at the twins and forming the handsigns for Kage Bunshin as he went, almost a hundred of them appearing around him as they all ran at the two.

There was a flare of golden chakra, and a flash of the same light, and everyone shielded their eyes.

Naruto was sprawled on the floor, all the clones destroyed.

"Proved?" asked Nasshi. "Or do we have to kill him too?"

There was a short silence.

"Don't fight." said Haruka.

"What?" yelled Nasshi and Kokutan.

"Don't bother. Just do what they say." she said.

"Are you sure?" asked Natu, from within the shadow imitation.  
"Yes. We're badly outnumbered, even by the jonin." she said. Natu and Yui reluctantly nodded.

"But Haruka, sis-" asked Nasshi, the golden chakra whirling furiously around him and Kokutan.  
"Do it." She said, angrily.

Reluctantly, Nasshi and Kokutan nodded, the golden chakra dying down.

The two of them fell on the floor, unconscious.

Kakashi looked around at the havoc, the tired genin, injured jonin, the two remaining ninjas of Haruka's team, and then Haruka herself inside the water prison.  
"How are we going to get back?" he asked.

"I won't try to run." said Haruka. "I swear."

Kakashi looked at her, and released the Jutsu.

"Yui, Natu, no running." she said, wearily. They nodded reluctantly, and Kakashi nodded at both Shikamaru. They released the Jutsu, and the two genin walked over to their sensei.  
"What are you planning?" asked Yui quietly.

"Nothing. Do what they say." murmured Haruka.  
They nodded, reluctantly.

Itachi picked up one of the twins, and Gekko took the other.

"Follow us." said Itachi.

* * *

"Doragon Haruka. Why are you here?" asked Kurenai.

The Sutagakure jonin was in a cell. Well, it was a nice one, more like a hotel room by the Konohan standards, but it was obviously intended to be a cell.

"Because we lost." she said.  
"No. You could have won. Why are you here?" asked Kurenai. "Forget it. You're not going to tell us. What can you tell us about Sutagakure? What secrets do you know?"

"Orochimaru has been experimenting with demons. And genetics." she answered, smiling slightly.  
"That's no secret. Tell us something we don't know." said Kurenai.

"There are at least four Jinchuuriki in Sutagakure." she said.  
Kurenai blinked. In surprise.  
"The sixth Hokage is still alive, in one of the prisons." she continued. "So is the fifth, well, he was last month."  
"Well… we suspected as such." stammered Kurenai. "We still can't trust you!"

Haruka sighed.

"The fourth's child is still alive. Taken by Orochimaru himself, so I hear."

Kurenai gasped.  
"Now can you trust me?" asked Haruka, a little irritated. "I need to talk to Lady Tsunade."

"Um… no." said Kurenai. She was obviously a little shaken. "That isn't enough."

Haruka growled in irritation.  
"I am the Konohan Star, the one who has been giving you information since before the war." she almost shouted.

"…prove it." said Kurenai, shocked.

Haruka reached up to the Sutagakure headband over her forehead, and untied it.

It came away, revealing a bloody scar. Obviously old, very old, but deep, and unhealed. As a little light fell on it, you could see fresh blood.

It was in the shape of a leaf.

Kurenai stared at it, lost for words.

"Fetch Lady Tsunade, please." said Haruka, with gritted teeth, replacing the headband.

Kurenai nodded, and opened the door of the room.  
"Um… follow me." she said, as she walked towards the Hokage's office.

* * *

"Hokage? Tsunade-sama?" said Kurenai. "Haruka says… well… she's the Konohan Star." she said, opening the door to the office.  
Tsunade looked at her, then to Haruka.

"One day the shadows will fall." she recited.  
"And the spear of dawn will slay the darkness." replied Haruka.

Kurenai stared at both of them, as Tsunade stood up and hugged the younger woman.  
"Welcome." she said. "Why have you come here, finally?" she asked.

"Because it is time for the Spear to fall." replied Haruka. "Orochimaru is confident, as never before. We have far more people than ever before, with the aid of the other Konoha." she said.

"But that's not all. Orochimaru plans to destroy Konoha. He knows that between both Konoha, he will fall." she finished.

Tsunade nodded.

"What do you need?" she asked.

"First, I need permission to retrieve some things from my house in Sutagakure. Including my… sister." she said, slowly.

"I didn't know you had another sister." said Tsunade. "But you can't go alone. Besides the risks, the people might not trust you… I know you're trustworthy, but they-"  
"I understand. Can I pick who to take?" she asked.

Tsunade nodded. "Who do you want?"

"Hayate Gekko, Mito Gai, Yuhi Kurenai and Hatake Kakashi. From the parallel." she answered.

"That should be fine." said Tsunade. "Go."

* * *

"So, you're on our side?" asked Gekko.  
"Yes." said Haruka, running through the forest.  
"How do we know we can trust you?" he asked.  
"Your Hokage believes me. I don't need to prove it to you." said Haruka. "I've been through more than you could ever imagine." she said.  
Kakashi looked at her.  
"So, why did you bother fighting?" he said.  
"Because I have to be an example to my pupils. Surely you understand that?" she replied.

Further conversation was cut off as they reached close to the walls of Sutagakure.

"How can we get in?" asked Gekko.  
"I've got that covered. The question is, I hear _you_ have a Silence Jutsu?" said Haruka, to Kurenai. She nodded.  
"Use it."

"Silent War Jutsu." she said, forming a group of handsigns. "We're safe. No-one can hear us, unless they can see us. And anyone who sees us is bound by the technique as well."  
"Good." said Haruka. She walked up to the wall, and pressed a palm against it.

In front of them, the wall rippled and opened up, forming an archway.

Haruka walked through, and they followed.  
"It opens on the application of chakra from any of our jonin." she said.

The door closed behind them.

"Uh, I can't fight while this is active." said Kurenai, still holding a handsign.  
"I don't plan on fighting." said Haruka. "In, and out."

They ran along a street. No-one seemed to be there.  
Haruka noticed them looking around.  
"People don't come out after dark. Another thing Orochimaru has destroyed." spat Haruka.

She sounded more bitter than the Konohans.

And they lost three Hokages and a village.

They stopped by a house, Haruka nodding.  
"We're here." she said. She walked in, and the Konohans followed.

It seemed just like normal house. Quite large, and very cluttered, very untidy. So just like any ninja residence. Three bedrooms, as well.  
Haruka picked up a few things from her room, and entered one of the bedrooms, the Konohans waiting outside.

"Ruriko?" she said softly.  
"Haruka-sama?" said a girl, maybe twelve years old, sitting up. She had brown hair and blue eyes. "What is it?"

She explained.

"So we have to go. Ok?"

Ruriko nodded. "Ok." she said, collecting a small bag together, and nodding, "Ready!"

"Ok. Lets go." Said Haruka, walking outwards, Ruriko following closely. They met up with the Konohans.  
"People, Ruriko, my sister. Ruriko, Hayate Gekko, Mito Gai, Yuhi Kurenai and Hatake Kakashi. Ok? Let's go." she said.

The ninjas exchanged glances. Kakashi smiled at Ruriko, as did Kurenai, though she was still concentrating on her Jutsu. Ruriko smiled back, grinning infectiously.

They started onwards.

They had travelled quite a way to get there, and they now had to do the same back.

It went well, to begin with.

"Haruka? What are you doing h-Are they Konohan? Are you wearing a leaf headband?" said a Sutagakure ninja.

She was. In fact, she was wearing both.

"ATTACK!" he shouted to anyone nearby, before running in for the attack.

Of course, no-one heard him. He was alone.

As he attacked, taking a sword from his back, the Konohans prepared to attack. But Haruka just turned to Ruriko and said.

"Now!"

Ruriko smiled, and looked directly at the ninja, before releasing… a noise.  
A noise that was more physical force than noise.

The ninja was thrown into a wall, arms and legs at odd angles.

"Keep going." said Haruka. "Thanks, Ruriko." she said.

No-one noticed the single tear on her face.

They kept going, and they reached the wall. Haruka had just placed her palm onto the wall.

"Stop!" shouted someone another Suta-nin up on the walls.

Ruriko shouted, or whatever she did, at the ninja, throwing him off the wall and down the other side. But it was too late.

As Haruka opened the door and they ran into the night, the news spread. Within an hour all of Sutagakure knew that for reasons unknown, Doragon Haruka had sided with the enemy.

But she didn't care. She only cared about the expression on the Suta-nins face as Ruriko killed him. The expression of her friend, killed on her order.

They ran into the night, tears now streaming down her face.

No-one dared say a word.

* * *

_Poor Haruka…  
Anyhoo, I realised I never described any of my OC's._

_Doragon Nasshimaru-White hair, white eyes due to Cytex. Quite tall, wears black and gold. Often wearing a sadistic grin._

_Doragon Sasagaki Kokutan-Black hair, white eyes due to much weaker Cytex. Also wears black and gold, and a matching grin._

_Kubo Yui (Belongs to Cricket-the-Duck)-Short brown hair, blue eyes. Wears green, brown and yellow colours, and is normally calm._

_Katasana Natu (Belongs to Isaac the Jyuubi)-Brown hair, spiked, that seems to flop over one eye. Brown eyes. Wears blue and red, and is always playing with a lighter. Similar personality to Shikamaru._

_Doragon Haruka-Brown hair, white cytex eyes, wears (Currently) Leaf Headband on forehead and Light Headband on waist. Has a sword on her back, marked with an intricate design, showing all nine elements._


	8. Loyalty

_Aaaand I'm back. Howz youze? Since I updated, can I has cheezburger?  
Lots of plot, and a fight. Please bear in mind, AU in the parallel world and anyone from there. Thank you.  
Finally, as of this chapter, I am putting all Jutsu's in japanese, with a translationa t the end. Enjoy._

Disclaimer-Insert disclaimer here.

Chapter 7-Loyalty

In another of the Konohan 'cells', the Sutagakure genin were waiting. Some of the Konoha genin were waiting there too, trying to keep them occupied while the Hokage figured out what to do with them.

"How did you learn how to use Rasengan?" asked Naruto.

Natu blinked.

"Haruka taught it to me. He would have taught us all, but Yui prefers her taijutsu, and Nasshi doesn't have the chakra control. Or the patience. Kokutan doesn't have strong enough chakra, it's more suited to finesse."  
"How did she learn how to use it? It belongs to the fourth Hokage, right?"  
"Right." said Natu. "You know about Cytex, right?"  
"Umm…" said Naruto. "Not really." Sakura, who was sitting nearby, spoke.  
"Could you explain it to us?"  
"Well, I guess so… you'd be better off asking Haruka… maybe Yui."

The Kunoichi is question was in a corner with a notebook and pencil.

"Or not. I wouldn't interrupt her." said Natu. He sighed. "Fine."

"Cytex is a Kekkei Genkai. You know what that is, right?" he asked.  
"Of course! Like Sharingan!" said Naruto, indignantly.  
"Exactly. But Cytex is more common than most. Almost everyone who has even one parent who can use it, can use it. It's usable by over half of Sutagakure, and a few outside. It is a lot like Sharingan, but it has some different strengths and weaknesses."  
"Hurry up already!" asked Naruto, getting impatient.  
"I'm getting there. You know Sharingan can copy moves, right? But it can't copy Kekkei Genkais."  
"Right." said Sakura. "Because they need the DNA."  
"Well, Cytex can. It actually rewrites the users DNA. It's like they have a blank slate in their genetics and in their mind. They can steal the knowledge and abilities for any technique, even Kekkei Genkais. Of course, if it needs chakra control, sheer power or just practice, they'll need that first. Haruka-sensei says it took her months to learn Rasengan after she copied it, let alone improve upon it."  
"Wow." said Sakura. "So if it has all of these advantages, what weaknesses does it have?"  
"Well, it doesn't have any of the psychological abilities of Sharingan." said Natu. "And it has to see the technique be performed. Also, it can't be used to discern clones or anything. What they see is what they take. But wait, I haven't even said the strongest thing. it can take knowledge right out of someone's head. And someone who is truly expert with it can copy attributes. For instance, they could look at a wall, and their skin would from then on have the ability to turn as hard as stone."  
"Ah." said Sakura. "Are there any ways to notice it, like the red eyes for Sharingan, or the white eyes for Byakugan?"  
"Yes. Cytex users always have white irises. Not the entire eye, like Byakugan, just the iris. Also, people with particularly strong Cytex have white hair as well."

"Ok." said Sakura.  
"Riight…" said Naruto.

Meanwhile, in another corner the two Shikamarus were talking.  
"So… what happened here?" asked our one.  
"What, in history? Different to yours?"  
"Right."  
"Well… how many major villages are there in your world?"  
"Five. Leaf, Lightning, Wind, Water and Stone."  
"Oh? Well, there used to be Light, Shadow and ice in our world. Shadow and Light joined together after the shinobi war, by the First Sutakage, Doragon Keimei. You had a war, right?"  
"Right." said our Shikamaru.  
"Well, Sutagakure was allied with Konoha until twenty years ago."  
"What happened?" asked Shikamaru.  
"The third Sutakage died in suspicious circumstances, and an ex-missing-nin from Konoha became the fourth. His name was Orochimaru. A few years later, he destroyed the frost village. And then, almost thirteen years ago, he led the attack on Konoha. He killed the third and the fourth that night." Said Shikamaru, sighing.

"Oh…" said Shikamaru.  
"Yeah. And then when the Kyuubi attacked the next day… most of the village was destroyed. Jiraiya was chosen as the fifth, as the most powerful remaining ninja."  
"And then?" asked Shikamaru, anticipating more woe.  
"He led a counterattack, trying to recapture some of our ninjas that were taken prisoner."  
"What happened?"  
"We never saw him again."  
"Oh… who took over?"  
"Hatake Kakashi. He did the same. Led a raid to recapture prisoners. Didn't return."  
"That's really not good."  
"True. Tsunade was next. Seventh. Said we didn't have enough to attack alone."  
"How many are there?"  
"Umm… we have nine genin, and seven jonin. As well as Tsunade."  
"That's not good…" said Shikamaru  
"No. It's not." agreed the parallel Shikamaru.  
"But now we have a chance." said one of the other parallel genin. Lee, to be exact.  
"How many of you other Konoha-nin are there?" he said, enthusiastically.  
"Well, there's us eleven genin, and I heard Kakashi came to help, as well as some of our allies from the Sand Village."  
"Kakashi?" chorused the parallels.  
"Yeah." said Shikamaru.

This conversation was interrupted when Kurenai came to the door. She started to speak, but was interrupted.  
"What the hell are we doing here?" demanded Nasshimaru, from a corner.  
"Well, we're waiting to see what to do with you and-"  
"Where's our sister?" asked Kokutan.  
"Well, she's here somewhere." said Kurenai, shivering slightly. They all felt it. A wave of chakra building up.  
"Show her to us. How do we know she's here?" said Kokutan. "NOW."

Kurenai left without saying another word. It was hard to argue with those two, simply because you could tell they would not consider killing someone a real problem.

* * *

"Haruka, you're brother and sister are asking about you. Are you alright to talk to them?" asked Kurenai.

Haruka was in another room, much more like an actual room and not a cell. She didn't look at her best, but that was understandable considering what she had done that day.

Treachery to village and death to friends.

"I'll be fine." she said. "Where are they?"

* * *

"Nasshi? Kokutan?" asked Haruka.  
"Are you alright?" asked Nasshi, walking up to her.  
"Fine." she replied, hugging him.  
"Haruka?" asked Kokutan.  
"Yes?"  
"Why are you wearing two headbands?" she asked.

Nasshimaru stepped back slightly.

Haruka sighed, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"I've been working with Konoha against Orochimaru."

There was silence.

"Why?" asked Nasshi. "He's done nothing to help us.

"That's because you weren't alive before he became Kage. People were safe walking the streets. We weren't hated by every village. Our name was respected, not feared!" she said, passionately. "Konoha never hurt us, and we destroyed it. I helped destroy it." she said, sadly.

"So?" asked Kokutan.

Haruka looked up, eyes flashing. "He killed our parents. Both of them."

There was a brief silence.

"So?" said Nasshi.  
"We never knew them." finished Kokutan.

Haruka looked down.

"He hurt me." she said. "He ruined everything." she whispered.

"We will kill him for it." said Nasshi, voice emotionless but eyes betraying his anger.  
"He will not survive." agreed Kokutan, exactly the same.

The Konoha-nin stared on. That was truly frightening. Such intensity and care for a relation, and none for others…

"And there is good news." said Haruka. "Your sister is with me."

Kokutan and Nasshi smiled. Actually smiled, as Ruriko came through the door, and ran to hug them.

"Ruriko-imoto-san…" said Nasshi. "It is good to see you. Are you alright?"  
"Fine, oniisan." she said. "Are you two alright?"  
"Yes." said Kokutan. "I'm glad you're alright."

This was probably the strangest thing most of the leaf ninja had seen. The two ninjas referred to as demons had two sisters that meant the world to them. Strange. If they were enemies, it would be useful… but as soon as they find out… ah well.

* * *

"Haruka." asked Tsunade, later. "We need to do a patrol for other Sutagakure ninja. Do you think you could do it?"  
"Yes." she said. "I'm the only one with a chance of proving what Orochimaru has done."  
"Ok. Who do you want?" asked Tsunade.  
"My team." she said. "Apart from that, who would you recommend?"  
"Well, Itachi and Sasuke, and the rest of that team. Our most skilled genin and our most skilled jonin. Also, take Naruto. The… other me assures he's more powerful than he looks."

Haruka nodded.

"Is that all?" asked Haruka.  
"No… said Tsunade. "There is one other thing."  
Haruka tilted her head to one side. "What, Hokage-sama?"  
"Your brother and sister. If they're on our side, however tenuously, I need to know what they can do and if they can be trusted."  
"You can trust them to stick with me. If I die, they will get revenge on who did it. Beyond that, I don't know." she said.  
"What… sorry to be blunt, but… what are they?"

There was a short silence.

"I don't think anyone but Orochimaru knows the truth about that." she said, bitterly.  
"Genetically, they're not related to each other. I think they each have an opposite half of our parents. They're both related to me, but not each other. It's very odd."  
"And?" asked Tsunade, softly.

Haruka sighed.

"They're Jinchuuriki. Both of them. Somehow. Bearer of the six-tail. Don't ask me how, I don't know. And… while I'm being direct… so is Ruriko." she said, quietly.

Tsunade was shocked into silence.

"The three tail."

Still silence. And then she spoke.

"Orochimaru has a lot to answer for."

"More than you know." spat Haruka. "Permission to prepare for the patrol."  
"Granted." said Tsunade. That was enough secrets for now.

* * *

"Nasshi? Kokutan?" said Haruka

"What?" they asked.  
"We've been asked to go on a patrol. Natu, Yui, you too."  
"I'm coming." said Ruriko.  
"No, you're-" started Haruka.  
"Yes, I am." she said, stubbornly.  
"Fine." said Haruka, resignedly. "But be careful."

* * *

"Are you all ready?" asked Haruka.

The eight genin and the parallel jonin nodded silently. Ruriko just smiled.

"Lets go." said Haruka.

* * *

"Why do I get the feeling we've done this before..?" muttered Naruto.  
The group of ninja were behind a dune in the small desert between the forest and the city walls.  
"We have." said Sasuke. "Last time we ended up with a squad of Sutagakure ninja helping us."

Naruto looked at him strangely.

"What do you want, Sasuke?"  
"What do I want? Revenge." he said.  
_Nothing new there. _Thought Naruto.  
"Against Orochimaru. He killed my family himself. Me and Itachi are going to destroy him, with the help of our village. With our teamwork, we will be victorious. And after that? I want to become Hokage," said the Uchiha prodigy.  
_This is Sasuke._ Thought Naruto, sadly. _Sasuke as he should have been._

"There are some ninja over there. I know them." said Haruka. "Should we engage? I might be able to persuade them to help."

"I think it's worth trying." said Itachi. "How many are there?"  
Haruka looked.  
"Eleven. Same as us."  
"Lets go."

* * *

They broke cover.

Haruka called to one of the ninja, a jonin from the look of him.  
"Iuziya!" she shouted.

He turned, instantly alert.  
"You shouldn't be here." he said.  
"I have every right to be here. Orochimaru doesn't." she said, instantly.

The jonin considered this.

"Maybe not. But you know I have to take you in." he said.

Haruka thought about this.

"I challenge you. Our jonin against yours."  
"We have three."  
"We'll have two of our genin as well."  
"We choose."  
"Done."  
"That one." said Iuziya, pointing at Naruto. "And that one." pointing at Hinata.

The seven prepared to fight each other, Naruto boasting about how he was going to win and Hinata nervously preparing. Itachi just stood there, emotions hidden, and Haruka impatiently twirled her sword.

The three jonin on the opposing side were strange. Iuziya, Haruka's friend, had shortish brown hair and seemed quite calm and laid back. The second had black hair and a superior grin. The third… well, he was the strangest.

He was obviously the culmination of a lot of Orochimaru's experimentation. He had white hair, white eyes, and white wings coming out of his back.  
"Kaowaul." said Haruka to the winged ninja.  
"Haruka."  
"Kanemaru." she said.  
"Haruka." he replied, still smiling.

They attacked, Itachi running towards Iuziya, Haruka at Kaowaul and the genin at Kanemaru.

Naruto created his shadow clones as he ran, and attacked all at once.

The barrage distracted him just long enough for Hinata to strike a few times with her Gentle Fist.  
"Kagon: Kagekaen!" said the Jonin.  
Black flames burst from the floor, making no noise as they consumed the clones, and the real Naruto. Hinata's Taijutsu seemed to dispel it, and she stopped it from harming Naruto too much.  
"Rasengan!" shouted Naruto, running at the ninja, the last clone forming the sphere as they ran.

The attack hit the surprised jonin.

A log fell to the ground.  
"Damnit!" shouted Naruto.  
"Not bad." said the jonin.

* * *

"Katon: Kyousei Bakuha!" yelled Itachi.  
"Fuuton: Debaarashi!" shouted Iuziya.  
Itachi winced as his devastating technique created a huge blast of fire, only to be shredded by a blast of sharp air that he barely dodged. With a chakra nature disadvantage, this could be quite difficult. He would have to use the other techniques he knew.  
"Fuuton: Daitoppa!" shouted Itachi, throwing a blast of air at the other jonin, who dodged out of the way and the exactly the same technique back at him.  
Itachi ran forwards, deciding his best move was Taijutsu.

It worked. At close range he was outmatching the other jonin.  
Now for the finishing touch.  
"Katon: Kasaikai!" he said.

In one hand a glow of flame began to appear, lengthening into a blade, and then a handle of red metal.

Itachi put the sword of flame to Iuziya's throat.  
"Yield."  
"Yield." Agreed the jonin.

* * *

Haruka took a swipe at the other jonin. This could be difficult, she thought, as a long claw blocked the attack, and another lunged at her.

She dodged, flipping backwards, and a wave of chakra flew from the blade at her. She just managed to dodge it, and threw an attack right back.

"Katon: Shimokaki!" she said, and a blue flame blazed towards Kaowaul.

He dodged, and the flames flew into the distance, leaving the air shimmering with frost in its wake. Then he said.  
"Fuuton: Kutsarashi!"

A wind sprang up, bombarding Haruka. Her eyes flashed as she cried out in agony, though nothing seemed to be happening.  
The wind died down, and Haruka said.  
"Fuuton: Kutsurashi!"

The wind changed, flowing towards Kaowaul, and he did everything he could to avoid its touch, dodging directly into her next attack.  
"Katon: Kyousei Bakuha!" she said, and a huge blast of fire sped towards him, fuelled by the wind and hitting him head on.

He collapsed to the earth.  
"Yield?" She asked, putting her sword to his throat.  
"Damned Cytex." he said. "Yield."

* * *

"Not bad, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you now." said Kanemaru to the two genin.  
"Kanemaru! Its over." said Haruka. "Konoha won the other two matches. According to the agreement-"  
"I agreed nothing." he said, still sporting his trademark arrogant grin. He started to walk away.  
Haruka growled in frustration.  
"I can't ask any of you to turn on Orochimaru if you don't think you should." she said grudgingly. "If any of you want to go back, I won't stop you."

No-one moved for a second, just watched as Kanemaru turned to see if anyone would join him.

One of the genin, a blonde haired boy with a katana on his back walked out, anddidn;t turn back.

Another one, black haired, followed him.

No-one else did.

The six remaining Suta genin, and the three jonin, nodded to Haruka.  
"Well." she said. "Why don't you tell our friends your names. And maybe something about you.  
"I'm Areno." said one of the girls. She had red hair and almost exclusively red clothes. "And I like fire."  
"Ishgari." said a boy, with gray skin, black hair and mostly black clothes. "And if you hurt my girlfriend I will kill you."  
"That'll be me." said one of the other girls. "I'm Akatema." she had long, dark blue hair, and also seemed to wear black.  
"Tobito." said a boy, wearing black and a cape. He didn't say anything else.  
"Shimoko." said a girl, with purely white skin and jet-black hair. She said nothing else.  
"Ryoumi." said another girl. She had pure white hair and eyes. "And I'm nothing like my sister, if you're wondering."

Haruka avoided looking at Ryoumi.  
"Well, should we go back? I think there are more introductions and more plans to be made."

* * *

_Too. Long. A Chapter. Review. And one note on Cytex. Yes, the name isn't Japanese. There'a funny story about that. Three years ago, a 'friend' of mine told me about a comic strip 'he' wrote on the internet about ninjas. The main character was possessed by a nine tailed fire fox demon, had an attack called Sharingan and an ultimate defence that involved fire automatically swirling around him. I countered this by inventing a character and a special move called Cytex. Only a year ago, I found out he was stealing Naruto. I then decided to use some of the ideas from then in an Au crossover fic. And here we are. And that's where the name Cytex comes from. However, I'm going to give it an alternate name. Genetikkume. Genetic Eye. Hope you enjoy._

_

* * *

_

_Jutsu_  
Kagon: Kagekaen-Shadow Release: Shadowblaze  
Rasengan-Spiralling Sphere  
Katon: Kyousei Bakuha-Fire Release: Great Blast  
Fuuton: Debaarashi-Wind Release: Knifestorm  
Fuuton: Daitoppa-Wind Release: Great Breakthrough  
Katon: Kasaikai-Fire Release: Fireslash  
Katon: Shimokaki-Fire Release: Frost Fire  
Fuuton: Kutsarashi-Wind Release: Painstorm

_One time Only, translations for previous chapters. Please Note-I do not speak Japanese. I am using a dictionary. :) These are only loose translations, and i've used alternate wordings when necessary. Actual jutsus ARE correct, i looked them up. Finally, i can't be bothered to put accents in. Enjoy._  
Light Release: Holy Blades-Ranpon: Keiidaiga  
Forbidden Jutsu: Storm of Light-Kinjutsu: Awaiarashi  
Shadow Release: Night Daggers-Kagon: Naitotanken  
Shadow Release: Night Sabres-Kagon: Naitoke  
Forbidden Jutsu: Light and Darkness Blades-Kinjutsu: Kuroranpudaiga  
Blood Release: Blood Bolt-Chishon: Chishio Boruto  
Forbidden Jutsu: Blood Release: Bloodstorm-Kinjutsu: Chishon: Chishioarashi  
Neuron Palm Technique-Noiron Hirate Jutsu  
Shadow Clone Jutsu-Kage Bunshin no Jutsu  
Twin Rising Dragons-Soshoryu  
Shadow Imitation Technique-Kagemane no Jutsu  
Mind Body Disturbance Technique-Shinranshin no Jutsu  
Partial Multisize Jutsu-Bubun Baika no Jutsu  
Bug Clone-Mushi Bunshin no Jutsu  
Blazing Fireball Technique-Goukakyu no Jutsu  
Water Release: Water Dragon Missile-Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu  
Dance of the Crescent Moon-Mikazuki no Mai  
Nine Elements Seal-Kyuu Fuuun Gokuin  
Nine Elements Seal: Nine Elements Blast-Kyuu Fuuun Gokuin: Kyuu Fuuun Bakuha  
Nine Elements Seal: Nine Elements Defence-Kyuu Fuuun Gokuin: Kyuu Fuuun Benkai  
Lightning Release: Spiralling Sphere-Raiton: Rasengan  
Twilight Agony-Hakumei Nayami  
Fire Release: Smoke Missile Technique-Katon: Kemuin Misairu no Jutsu  
Shadow Release: Tendril Hold-Kagon: Shokashi Haji  
Water Prison Technique-Suirou no Jutsu  
Silent War Technique-Misei Kousen no Jutsu


	9. Civil Wars Aren't

_Hiya! Sorry it took so long... enjoy. Next chapter has biiiig fight._

_ BTW, important. I have posted the first chapter of the prequel to this! If you want to ee how Orochimaru got to power and how Haruka got where she is, read The Konohan War.  
_

Chapter 8-Civil Wars Aren't

"Its time." said Tsunade, slamming a map onto the table in front of her.

The representatives of four villages stood there. Shikamaru and Kakashi, on behalf of our Konoha, Doragon Haruka and the jonin she had brought in for the Sutagakure freedom fighters. The eight or so jonin of Parallel Konoha. And the allies sent by the other Tsunade, three sand shinobi.

"We attack at dusk." said Tsunade. "All of us. They outnumber us by far, there's no point sending a fraction of our power."

Shikamaru and Kakashi exchanged glances. If they were right, that would make over twenty genin alone.

"Go." said Tsunade. "We meet outside the entrance before Dusk."

* * *

They did.

All of them.

Tsunade, Kurenai, Itachi, Gai, Anko, Asuma, Iruka, Kakashi, Hana, Sai, both Shino, Sasuke, both Hinata, both Shikamaru, both Lee, both Tenten, both Kiba, Neji, Naruto, Sakura, Choji, Ino, Haruka, Nasshimaru, Kokutan, Ruriko, Natu, Yui, Iuziya, Areno, Sparow, Saphire, Kaowaul, Tobito, Shimoko, Ryoumi, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro.

It was the largest ninja force gathered since the Konohan War.

Tsunade concentrated on the task at hand.

Haruka tried not to think about it.

"Right. I think the best way to do this is in normal teams." said Tsunade. "Of course, the best way to infiltrate the base is by using the fact that you Light Jonin can get in. We should split up and send a group with each of you. There are three of you, and there are…" she said, trailing off as she counted. "Forty-five of us. So teams of fifteen for the entrance. Inside, we'll split into smaller teams…" she continued.

She was being very businesslike. It's unlikely that anyone noticed her hands trembling as she explained the rest of the plan.

Kakashi was calm. He was thinking about those he was going to be working with. Most of them he knew, or almost knew. Most were anxious. Some of the Light-nin weren't… Shimoko seemed to be withdrawn, not caring, Ryoumi bursting to prove herself. Nasshimaru and Kokutan… they just didn't care. Kaowaul was obviously bored, a little arrogant perhaps. Sparow seemed a little bloodthirsty, a common, if not a good trait in a ninja. Haruka seemed upset, but dedicated. She was going to find this hard. Yui and Natu seemed a little worried. They seemed the most normal of the Light-ninja. They felt normal, some of the others felt… wrong. That Tobito… he seemed alright, slightly arrogant. He reminded him of Sasuke, but he seemed a little like Naruto too… and Ruriko. He had no idea why she was involved. She was too young, only seven or something. Haruka seemed very protective.

But there was nothing to do. They were all going.

* * *

"Misei Kousen no Jutsu." whispered Kurenai. "They can't hear us."  
"Go." said Haruka, tensely. They ran towards the gate, and Haruka put one palm up against it.

It didn't open.

"Damn." she said. "It's been changed not to accept my chakra. There's another way in."  
"What?" asked Kurenai.  
"There's a gateway round the side. But it's guarded." replied Haruka. "There's no point in using that move anymore."

Kurenai stopped her genjutsu.

"This way." said Haruka, starting round the side of the wall.

The first team followed her.

It didn't take long to reach the gate.

They started inwards, and a pair of guards dropped down from the wall.

One of them tried to put a kunai to Haruka's neck, and was knocked to the ground by a pair of kunai thrown by the twins.

Sand crept along the ground, covering the Light-nin completely.

Blood splattered everywhere.

The other ninja turned to run, screaming for help, running from the odd, red haired ninja covered in blood.

Haruka turned to Ruriko.

Ruriko smiled, and screamed something incomprehensible at the light ninja.

He fell to the ground as if hit by a cannonball, blood leaking out of his back through a tattered Chuunin jacket.

Answering calls began to cut through the air, asking the ninja what had happened, what was that scream.

"Split." said Haruka tensely. "We're heading for that building there."

She pointed at a large spire in the rough centre of the village. Carvings seemed to be cut into its surface, but from this distance it was impossible to tell what they were.

Haruka, Ruriko and the rest of their team went one way, the parallel Kurenai, Sai, Shino and Hana going another.

Hinata, Kiba, our Shino and the parallel Asuma took another route.

Gaara stood in the middle, and casually walked down the street directly towards the monument.

* * *

Kaowaul stepped up to the wall, placing his palm against it.

The wall melted away, forming an archway.

Surprised shouts came from above.

"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!" said Areno quickly.

A fireball shot forwards, hitting one of the attacking ninja before they managed to hit the ground, splattering flames setting many buildings on fire. Areno smiled for a second.

A clawed gauntlet was on Kaowauls hands before they attacked, and blades of wind flew out of them as he slashed at the air, cutting through another ninja as he landed.  
"Ninpo: Sukeroton Kuchiyose." drawled Sparow, as he held a kunai, twirling it around his fingers. A Hole seemed to appear in the ground, a skeleton, armed and armoured like a samurai clambered out, kunais bouncing off it from the enemy ninja, as it began to cut through them with a heavy sword.

Tsunade held back, but when one of the ninjas ran at her she punched him in the stomach. The sound of shattering bones was audible as he was thrown backwards.

Itachi threw a cloud of shuriken at once, the sharingan visible, as wires shone in the moonlight, the shuriken curving round to bury themselves in the targets neck.

There was only one ninja left attacking them.

"Rasengan!" cried Naruto, a shadow clone vanishing from beside him. He ran forwards, driving the sphere into the ninja.

Blood splattered a little, Naruto stepping back, a little sadly, and wiping it away.  
"Should we split up?" asked Tsunade.  
"No. They might know we're here, but we can work better together." said Kaowaul  
"Right." said Tsunade. "Onwards. Will he be at the tower?" she asked.  
"Yes." said Kaowaul, pointing at the large tower, with intricately detailed carvings covering its surface. There was no need to ask who 'he' was.

* * *

"I think we're in." said Iuziya. "Yeah. The gates opening."  
Indeed it was. The stones flowed around at his touch, forming an archway.

They went in, quietly.

A single ninja stood in their way, mouth falling open as he saw them.  
Wind, ice, fire, a storm of kunai and shuriken struck him. He was dead before he hit the floor.

"Forwards, I think. Be quiet, they don't know we're here at all."

* * *

The tower lay in front of them. All of them, having just met up there. It had taken a while, having to eliminate anyone who saw them/ This hadn't been that hard for any of them, they had more than enough power in any group to defeat a regular patrol.

"What is that?" asked Naruto.  
"It's the Star Tower." said Haruka, bitterly. "Orochimaru had it redecorated."

The carvings were of snakes, the same design over and over, a snake twirling around into another snake, each one wearing a large diamond.

They could see now that around the tower were four spires, rising up in a perfect square around the central tower. Each one bore deep, intricate carvings, these far too complex to read.

Haruka saw Naruto looking.

"These are the monuments to the past Kages. Doragon Keimei, Chigao Hogosha, Doragon Masoto and… Orochimaru." she said, scowling on the last name.

Unfortunately, that's when they were interrupted.

"Well, well, Haruka, treachery isn't permitted, you know." said a two headed ninja.  
"Why the fuck?" asked a pink haired kunoichi.

Six of the Stars were arrayed in the entrance to the great tower.

"Great…" sighed Haruka.

_Sorry about the update wait. My computer with this chapter died. Fortunately, got it back but it took a while. Anyway, hope you like._

Ninpo: Sukeroton Kuchiyose-Ninja Art: Skeleton Summoning


	10. Pick Your Side

_YES! This chapter is one HELL of a fight scene. Extra long, too.  
_

Disclaimer-I own the AU and some of the OCs. Other than that, not mine.  
BTW, SPOILERS FOR ANYONE WHO DOESN'T KNOW WHO NARUTO'S FATHER IS.

Chapter 9-Pick Your Side

Haruka's eyes darkened.

"Jirobo. Zaku. Kidomaru. Tayuya. Sakon. Ukon. Kimimaro." she greeted them.

"You may not enter, Haruka." said Kimimaro.  
"Why the fuck did you do it?" yelled Tayuya.  
"I'll have to hurt you if you try to get in." warned Jirobo.  
"Trap you." said Kidomaru.  
"We will kill you if you try and force entry." said Sakon.  
"So please try." finished Ukon.  
"Hn." said Zaku, pointing both his hands at the large alliance of ninja.

"We can beat them." said Tsunade to Haruka.  
"No. Four of them are experts in sealing and barrier techniques. They can keep us out for days. Trust me." said Haruka.

"Kimimaro. You remember what I said would happen one day? When the truth would come out?" she called.  
"You said that the truth will always seek the light." he replied. "A lesson from your father, you said."

"Yes. My father who allowed Orochimaru here, and allowed every one of you to join us. My father, who was killed by Orochimaru. Orochimaru, who kills our people, takes away our rights and lies to us. Kimimaro, help us end this." she said.

"Orochimaru saved us." spat Sakon. "He gave us a home. He gave us power."

"He gave us a village, he gave us comrades." said Zaku.

"Comrades he would not hesitate to kill if he needed to. If he wanted to." replied Haruka. "Comrades that I'm sure he has killed. Tell me, Stars, how many of your comrades have gone missing?"

They said nothing.

"I thought so." she finished. She turned to Kakashi. "Tell me, are these people alive in your world?"

"No." he said. "None of them."

"And did Orochimaru care?"

"I doubt it." laughed Kakashi. "After all, he sacrificed that one himself." pointing at Zaku.

"Zaku." called Tsunade. "I hear that you're an orphan, and you don't know who you are. I know."

"What?" shouted the young ninja. "You're lying!"

"I'm not." said Tsunade. "You are my cousin's son."

Zaku was about to complain, when he saw her eyes. They were glistening slightly, but there was no lie in them.

Zaku walked away from Orochimaru's Stars, towards the Konohan group.

Jirobo tried to stop him, but was repelled by a blast of slicing wind and sound that knocked him to his back.

"Forget this. Let's kill them." said Sakon.

"No." said Kimimaro.  
His gaze swept over the Konohan line, resting on a single ninja.  
"No-one else needs die today. Except Orochimaru."

He walked away from his team, joining the Konohans.

"You're joking!" shouted Jirobo. "None of the rest of us will turn. Wait. Tayuya!"

The pink haired Kunoichi was walking, eyes downcast, towards the growing force.  
"Don't try and stop me, you fat shit. You know they're speaking the truth. No more of my friends will die because of the fucking snake."

"This isn't over." said Sakon. "You'll pay for this."

The remaining three Stars turned, running into the tower.

"Kimimaro. Thank you." said Haruka.  
"As you said. The truth will always seek the light. And there are truths I wish to learn." he replied.

He melted into the attacking force, looking for someone.  
Tayuya didn't say a word to Haruka, walking through, also looking for someone.

Zaku was talking to Tsunade.  
He threw his arms around her, and began to cry.

* * *

"OROCHIMARU!" shouted Haruka. "Your reign will end tonight. You are outnumbered."

A velvet, poisonous laugh rang through the chamber.  
"Haruka dearest, you don't have enough of an advantage to defeat me, and you never could."

As if on a cue, the lights of the tower burst into life.

The Konohan alliance had forty seven ninja.

The ninja population of Sutagakure was assembled in the room, staring with hatred at Haruka.

"Orochimaru has lied to you." said Haruka, her voice on edge. "All of you. The murders, the disappearances. They were all him, and-"

A shuriken struck her in the head, between her eyes, digging deep until it was completely covered.

"I'm sorry. But it had to be done." said Orochimaru.

"Don't want the truth known, Orochimaru?" came Haruka's voice from a darker corner. "Too bad for you that Sumiyaka Shikaku is a friend of mine."

The 'dead' 'Haruka' on the floor vanished, revealing a stone with a shuriken embedded deep inside it.

Haruka leapt down from the corner.

"See how he tries to cover his tracks. I know the truth. Orochimaru killed the fourth. Orochimaru stole our friends, our family, corrupted our laws and our city, made us outcast among the nations when we were on the cusp of true recognition, experimented on us like guinea pigs. This is the man who sits on our throne."

"This is not treachery." she said, charging a Rasengan.  
"This is JUSTICE!" she screamed, running at Orochimaru.

"Raiton: Raikoukaen."

Several electrical tendrils slammed into the Rasengan, destroying it.

Kutsuu Dosumi stood between Orochimaru and Haruka.  
"It ends here." she said.

Some of the Sutagakure ninjas, maybe half of them, stepped forwards, arraying themselves with Orochimaru.

"You're right." said Haruka. "Everything ends here."

* * *

"Suiton: Touzanarashi!" said Haruka with a burst of handsigns.  
A bare second behind, Dosumi copied them.

A cloud of water filled bubbles formed, blasting at Dosumi, only to be met by the same bubbles and shatter.

"Katon: Ryuuka Bakuha no Jutsu!"  
"Katon: Ryuuka Bakuha no Jutsu!"

A huge serpent of flame formed by each of them, and the dragons tussled between them before exploding in a shower of white hot sparks.

"Give up, Haruka. Everything you can do, I can do." said Dosumi.

Haruka drew the sword from her back.

"Even that. There may be a law stopping me from taking your skills when you work with me. But you no longer do."

"Doton: Kokuyougandaiga!" said Dosumi, forming a long, sharp Katana of sharp glass.

Haruka charged towards her, slashing, finding it countered and riposted.  
The strikes were lightning fast, unbelievable and impossible for anyone but a Kenjutsu master to replicate.

Dosumi knew only the basics of Kenjutsu.

Thus was the power of Cytex.

Still, though pure experience and knowledge couldn't help Haruka, the strength of her weapon could.

The blade hit Dosumi in the side, digging in just a centimetre.

Dosumi smiled.

"Cytexed the rock." she said.

Haruka screamed in fury, kicking Dosumi off her blade.

"Kyuu Fuuun Gokuin: Kyuu Fuuun Rikaku!" she said, cutting her finger on the blade and running it down the blade.

In a burst of smoke there were suddenly nine Haruka.

"Kyuu Fuuun Gokuin: Kyuu Fuuun Yuukai!" she continued.  
With a flash of light there were only five. Each sword bore a series of kanji.

The first, 'Joukon'. The second, 'Dagekon', the third 'Yukon', the fourth 'Hakumon' and the fifth 'Raiton'.

"Impressive, Haruka-Kohai." said Dosumi, with a sarcastic smile. "But you forget…"  
Her eyes flashed with the Cytex spiral.  
"Kyuu Fuuun Gokuin: Kyuu Fuuun Rikaku, Kyuu Fuuun Gokuin: Kyuu Fuuun Yuukai!"

When the smoke cleared, there were five of Dosumi. Three were the same, but the second had runes reading 'Ikazuchon', and the fifth read 'Doton'.

"Joukon: Atsusafunsha!"  
"Dagekon: Yuuenshindou!"  
"Yukon: Buriza-do!"  
"Hakumon: Hakumeirasen!"  
"Raiton: Raikoukou!"

A blast of superheated water for pain, a quake in the floor to knock her over, a blizzard to blind her, a spiral of light and darkness for damage and a rain of lightning to finish it.

Dosumi dodged the attacks, barely. Every single one clipped her.

They were all aimed at the fifth.

"Joukon: Atsusafunsha!"  
"Ikazuchon: Hyoumenka Kurasshu!"  
"Yukon: Buriza-do!"  
"Hakumon: Hakumeirasen!"  
"Doton: Ishikouu!"

A blast of superheated water at the Joukon Haruka. A concentrated blast of sound at the Dagekon. A blizzard at the Yukon. A spiral of light and darkness at the Hakumon. A rain of stones landing around the Raiton.

Haruka smiled.

"Joukon"  
"Dagekon"  
"Yukon"  
"Hakumon"  
"Raiton"

"RASENGAN!"

cried all five Haruka, running at the Doton Dosumi.

Five spheres of spinning , opposed elemental forces slammed into her.

She crashed into the bottom of Orochimaru's chair, unconscious and bleeding badly.

"Orochimaru." hissed Haruka. "Stop hiding."

* * *

"Traitor. You can't stand against us." said Sakon.  
"We'll make you both suffer." agreed Ukon.

"No." said Nasshimaru.  
"You'll die." said Kokutan.

"Tsuin Kumiai!" they cried.

A glow began, through their clothing. Then a flash.

The there was just one ninja where the twins had stood. Totally androgynous in appearance, the ninja looked like Kokutan and Nasshimaru at the same time.

Black spirals ran across the Twin's face, as the cursed seal strengthened them.

"Hakumon: Rasengan." they said, pouring their mixed chakra into a rotating sphere of black and white chakra, which they slammed into Sakon and Ukon's shared body.

The Twin stared at the hole through the brother's stomach.

"We have no time for you." they said, returning into their separate bodies with another flash.

* * *

Kiba was fighting some strange Sutagakure ninja, who was keeping the distance.

"Akamaru, now!" said Kiba.  
"GATSUUGA!"

He wasn't fast enough to dodge that.

* * *

"Kagemane no Jutsu

"Kagemane no Jutsu."  
"Shinranshin no Jutsu!"  
"Bubun Baika no Jutsu!"

The Ino-Shika-Cho trio, with extra Shika, captured and held enemy ninja swarming around them, allowing a couple of the parallels to take them out.  
"Jyuken!" cried Hinata, knocking one of them unconscious.  
"Raiton: Rasengan!" cried Sasuke, as he slew another.

The team up was working well.

* * *

Natu sighed.  
Troublesome, as Shikamaru would say.  
"Katon: Rasengan." he said, slamming a ball of fire into his enemy.

He wasn't looking at their faces.

This was troublesome enough without that.

* * *

"Heh. Figures I get the stupid baby." said Kazuki, one of the genin who had refused to help Haruka. "Shouldn't be too hard. Ranpon: Keiidaiga!"

A sword of golden light formed in his hand.

Ruriko smiled delightedly, and screamed at him.  
He was thrown bodily backwards.  
Even over the scream the snap of his bones was audible.

* * *

A black pattern was starting to spread over Kidomaru's skin.  
"GATSUUGA!" shouted Hana, her and her Inuzaka partners flying at the Star.  
He dodged them all, grabbing Hana and throwing her into Sai, standing nearby gazing in the other direction.

At the last second he turned, eyes black and red.

_Uchiha _Sai smiled. Anyone who knew him from our Konoha would be shocked to see emotion.

He let Hana up.

"GATSUUGA!" shouted Hana, Sai and the wolves.

Kidomaru couldn't dodge them all.

* * *

"Kagon: Kagekaen." said Kanemaru, blasting black flames at Kurenai.

Who vanished.

And the world started to melt, fade away into nothing, leaving Kanemaru alone.  
Totally alone.

* * *

Two Shino.

A half dozen Suta-nin.

A feast of chakra.

A cloud of bugs.

A chorus of screams.

* * *

"Hakumei Nayami!" said Yui.  
The ninja facing her were shocked, as they saw their allies fall, bloodied and injured, as the attacking forces suffered not at all.  
They might well have been glad when Yui's fist hit them, knocking them out.

* * *

"Orochimaru." said Tsunade.  
"Tsunade… I'm afraid I have other things to do then fight you." said the Sannin. "ut I won't leave you alone."  
"Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!" he said.

A gateway appeared in the ground, seven caskets rising up through it.  
Tsunade's eyes widened as the caskets fell open, and Orochimaru put his seal on the seven figures within.

The four Hokages.  
The three Sutakages.

The first Sutakage looked a lot like Haruka, but with pure white hair and a gold and black cloak.  
The second was male, with short gold hair, and the same style of cloak.  
The third had the white hair and eyes of Cytex, and wore a silver cloak.

They blinked their apology at Tsunade. The first Hokage ran towards her, as the others separated into the battle.

"Hashirama Senju. Grandfather." said Tsunade, eyes glistening.  
The Hokage ran at her.  
She dodged to the side, trying to hit him first.

He blocked it, attacking again.

Tsunade let it hit her, wincing, and slammed her fist into his stomach.

Her strength catapulted him away.  
It would kill anyone.

His body began to reknit.  
"Kontan Chiyu no Jutsu." said Tsunade, tears running down her face.

Green chakra ran through her hands, and then through the resurrected body of the Hokage.

With a convulsive snap, the Hokage's body melted away, revealing the corpse of a young Suta-nin.

* * *

The large star had activated his cursed seal, and tried to hit Asuma.  
Asuma's blade slammed into his face.  
"Hn." said Asuma. "I thought this was going to be difficult."

* * *

Gaara was inside a sand shell, grabbing any ninja foolish enough to approach and crushing them.  
Of course, they were doing all they could to avoid him.

So the Two Lee and Gai kept knocking their enemies at Gaara.

That was working well too.

* * *

The other Kiba was doing well enough himself.  
"GATSUUGA!" he shouted, him and his Akamaru tearing through the enemy ninja.  
One of the enemy jonin was dodging, flipping away from the attacks.  
"GATSUUGA!" shouted the first Kiba.

He was crushed between the four piercing attacks.

* * *

Kaowaul had to fight against an old friend of his. And he didn't have many friends to start with.  
"Yukon: Yukiarashi!"

A blinding blizzard engulfed the two jonin.

Kaowaul just growled, and flapped his wings, blowing the snow away from him.

He charged at the other jonin, two claw blades extended. With a slash, the jonin was forced to flip over them.  
He didn't manage to flip over the wind chakra thrown off the blades.  
The powerful chakra cut deep into him, the pain and shock knocking him out.  
"OROCHIMARU!" screamed Kaowaul.

* * *

Saphire smiled, putting her hands together.  
"Kagon: Soukeiyami!"

The lights went out for all nearby.  
"Ninpo: Maruchipuru Sukeroton Kuchiyose!" said Sparow.

In the darkness, a group of skeleton warriors appeared from the ground, searching out chakra and destroying its source.

* * *

Itachi threw a kunai, only for the other jonin to block with their own.  
"Kagon: Tsuchiyari!"

Shadows covered the ground, and then burst upwards in hundreds of spears.  
When the shadows faded the earth had been pulled up with them.

Itachi was annoyed.  
"Spikes of Shadow. Hn."  
He activated his Sharingan.

"Kagon: Tsuchiyari!" called the other jonin again.  
"Kagon: Tsuchiyari!" said Itachi, matching his handsigns and running onto the wall.

As Itachi dodged, the spikes struck everywhere, including one striking the enemy jonin directly on the chin, knocking him out.

* * *

Neji and Hinata were fighting against the enemy ninja when they saw Tsunade confront Orochimaru.

They also saw the Kinjutsu that Orochimaru used to summon the dead Kage.

It was just bad luck that one of them, a blonde spiky-haired Konohan with a striking resemblance to Naruto, attacked them.

Also luck was the first hit that Hinata got, slamming her palm onto the dead Kage's arm.

The skin turned black, floating away to dust, and revealing cold, dead flesh beneath it.  
"Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!" cried Neji, beginning the infamous Sixty-Four Palm strike of the Hyuga clan.

Each strike revealed more of the decaying body beneath, disrupting the chakra holding the Resurrected Kage away, and then the final strike lifted him into the air.

He landed just as Neji performed another technique.

"Hakkeshou Kaiten!"

The blast of chakra disintegrated the rest of the chakra bound dirt and ash.

Hinata could have sworn she saw a smile on the Kage's face before it changed back to the face of a deceased Suta-nin.

* * *

Ryoumi was furious.  
Her sister could help this scum?

Her sister had always been willing to do anything for Orochimaru.

Oh, yes, what shocking stories Ryoumi could tell people…

While she was thinking this, she was simply destroying anyone who came near, turning their own skills against them with Cytex, or simply taking the attributes of the stone of the tower, and using physical abilities.

Once, she had to use a clever idea of her own invention.

As a kunai flew at her head, she used her Cytex on the air.

It passed through her, the shock on the other ninja's face enough for her to kill him.

* * *

Kakashi saw Orochimaru's technique, running to intercept the powerful resurrected ninja.  
He'd heard what had happened to his Third Hokage fighting against them.

So it was ironic who he had to fight.

The third used a series of handsigns, saying  
"Katon: Karyu Endan!"

A blast of white flame struck Kakashi, and he turned to steam.  
The real Kakashi said  
"Suiro no Jutsu."

The Kage spirit was held inside the sphere of water.

"Tsunade." said Kakashi, calling out to the Medical Sannin. "Can you use that technique you just used?"

Tsunade, upset still, used her technique through the water prison, disrupting the chakra in the body and changing it back to just another dead body.

* * *

Sakura was doing far better than anyone could expect. She didn't look like much of a threat, but she was effectively using Shosen no Jutsu. using it right heals; using it wrong damages.

Using it wrong was actually quite liberating.

* * *

Hishu Iuziya was deeply uncomfortable. He was fighting against his friends.  
And that was the 2nd Hokage who Orochimaru had just summoned.

Iuziya figured he should do something.  
"Futon: Debaarashi!" he called, blowing a devastating gust of blade like wing at the Hokage.

Who proceeded to reknit himself

Iuziya dodged a series of quick water techniques, and then used his own.  
"Futon: Kyousei Tatsumaki!"

Forming around Iuziya, the wind picked up, turning into a roaring wind, and then a tornado, damaging the structure of the building, dragging in enemies, and eventually slamming the Hokage into the ground with bone-breaking force.

Iuziya took a leaf out of Kakashi's book.  
"Tsunade-sama?"

* * *

Shimoko was silent. Killing one with a senbon needle, another with a technique.  
"Hyoton: Tsurarayari." she said, almost whispering.

A cloud of icicles appeared, spearing an enemy each.

* * *

Anko was furious.  
"Traitor!" she shouted at Orochimaru.  
He betrayed her. He betrayed Konoha.

And he had the BALLS to summon the Kages?

The ninja before her, one of the summoned Kage's, was shockingly similar in appearance to Doragon Haruka.  
This was Doragon Keimei, the Uniter of Light and Dark, founder of Sutagakure.

"Hakumon: Hakumeirasen!" said the Kage.

Anko ducked under the powerful elemental fusion, charging towards the Kage.  
"Chakra Fi-dobakku." she hissed, slamming a palm into the Kage's stomach.

With a relieved sigh, the Kage collapsed, ash, dust and dirt falling around her, revealing the dead body of a young genin.

* * *

Tobito smiled.  
"Atsusaenmu." he said.

The heat around him became unbearable.

Allowing him to kill each enemy with a powerful kunai attack.

When his teammate Naoto appeared, he needed something more.

Naoto shouted at him.  
"Hakkei!"

He was thrown onto his back.  
"Katon: Atsusabakuha!" said Tobito.

The heat around Naoto rose to an incredible degree, knocking him out from extreme heat.

* * *

Iruka was fighting alongside two girls, who oddly had struck up a great friendship.  
Very odd, considering they were the same person.

"Soshoryu!" they both shouted, throwing up scrolls and raining weapons on their enemies.

Iruka saw Orochimaru summon the Kages.

He knew he was outclassed. But he had one advantage.  
He was a teacher.

"Chakra Fi-Dobakku!" he said.  
In fact, he'd invented that technique.

Palms glowing with red chakra, he ran at the kage, who dodged.

Running into a hail of weapons, which knocked him to the floor.

Where Iruka struck him with his technique.

The covering fell away.

"_What kind of leader would sacrifice seven genin for this?_" thought Iruka.  
"Thanks." he said.

"No problem." said both Tenten.

* * *

"This is bad." said Temari.  
"No shit." said Kankuro.

Temari slashed her fan, attacking the approaching Kage with a blast of wind as Kankuro revealed his puppet, who charged at the Kage, slamming into him.

Temari flew over him on the fan, blowing a large blast of wind into him, knocking him straight into Kankuro's second puppet.

"Heh." said Kankuro.  
"Tsunade? Tsunade-sama?" called Temari.

* * *

Areno was fighting just genin, currently. Not hard enough, make firebaslls with one hand throw with the other.  
She was bored. Smoking, too.  
When a genin dodged her attack and landed a good kick on her she was furious.

The cigarette burnt away to nothing.

"Katon: Onikaen!" shouted Areno.

Flames burst up around her, consuming everything.

* * *

"I'm going to kill you, you fucking bastard!" shouted Tayuya, black patterns covering her face.  
"After all we did…" said Kimimaro, his cursed seal activating.  
"You knew, didn't you?" said Zaku, black shadows covering his face also.

"Kekekekeke…" said Orochimaru. "You three can't touch me. Especially… since I cast you out."

He formed a handsign.

The three of them, as well as Nasshimaru, Kokutan and Haruka, collapsed in agony.

Tsunade saw Haruka fall, running over to help.  
A cursed seal on her neck was raging, turning gold, covering her body, and then changing to a deep blue.

Tsunade sensed something deeply wrong.

"Shosen no Jutsu." she said, running the green chakra over the seal.  
The green chakra fought against the deadly chakra of the seal, fighting, and then winning.  
Haruka's eyes opened.

Tsunade nodded, and went over to one of the others.

Haruka stood again, looking at Orochimaru, the blue marks of the seal still covering her.

Orochimaru smiled.  
"That I didn't expect." he said.  
"Enough secrets." said Haruka.  
"Oh, so I can tell the village about your daughter?" laughed Orochimaru.  
"FUCK YOU!" shouted Haruka.  
"Oh, don't worry, it's been 12 years since I had Konoha destroyed. I'm sure they'll forgive you."

Naruto snapped at the mention of Konoha.

"I'm GOING to KILL YOU!" he shouted from behind Haruka, running at Orochimaru, a Rasengan ready.

Orochimaru stood, grabbing Naruto's arm with inhuman speed and throwing him down.  
His eyes were red. Red and black, the sign of the Sharingan.

"Naruto, is it?" he said. "I think there's someone you should meet."

He picked a scroll from his back, biting his finger and placing blood onto the seal.

A puff of smoke rose up.

When it faded there was a girl bowing to Orochimaru. She wore a jacket like that of the Suta-chunin, edged in orange. She had long blonde hair, spiking up at a sharp angle at the ends.

"This is Namikaze Uzumaki Nasadi." he said.

The girl turned, her eyes a cold, icy blue, her cheeks marred by whisker-like tattoos.

"Orochimaru, you go too far." said Haruka, the blue marks glowing with chakra.

Naruto was standing with his mouth wide open.

Orochimaru smiled, putting blood on his fingers, and putting his palm to the ground.  
"Kuchiyose no Jutsu."

A huge cloud rose up around Orochimaru.  
It faded, revealing the powerful Kage standing on top of a great, black snake.  
Manda, Nasadi next to him.

"Nasadi. Kill that boy." he said, the voice carrying.

It was then that everyone realised that this was the only battle still going.

Haruka and Naruto.  
Orochimaru and Nasadi.

The girl began concentrating chakra to her hand.  
"Rasengan." she said.  
"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! Rasengan!" replied Naruto automatically. "How did she learn that attack?"

The girl leapt towards Naruto, the glittering, spiralling sphere of chakra fully formed.  
Naruto finished forming his own as the girl reached him, the two attacks colliding.

The two were thrown apart, blades of wild chakra from the attacks cutting everything nearby.

He drew a kunai, slashing at her, only for her to flip backwards. She kicked him in the chest, throwing him onto his back.

Red chakra began seeping from his body, and he ran towards Nasadi, slamming into her.

Red chakra began seeping from her body.

"Nibai Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"  
Haruka bit her thumb, putting the blood onto each finger of her hands, before kneeling with both to the ground.

A huge plume of smoke rose up.

_Yep. I'm that evil. Wait for the next chapter. :D Won't be long.  
_

* * *

Raiton: Raikoukaen-Lightning Release: Lightning Blaze  
Suiton: Touzanarashi-Water Release: Current Storm  
Katon: Ryuuka Bakuha no Jutsu-Fire Release: Dragonfire Blast Technique  
Doton: Kokuyougandaiga-Earth Release: Obsidian blade  
Kyuu Fuuun Gokuin: Kyuu Fuuun Rikaku-Nine Elements Seal: Nine Elements Split  
Kyuu Fuuun Gokuin: Kyuu Fuuun Yuukai-Nine Elements Seal: Nine Elements Fusion  
Joukon: Atsusafunsha-Steam Release: Heat Jet  
Dagekon: Yuuenshindou-Shock Release: Great Tremor  
Yukon: Buriza-do-Snow Release: Blizzard  
Hakumon: Hakumeirasen: Twilight Release: Twilight Spiral  
Raiton: Raikoukou-Lightning Release: Lightning Rain  
Ikazuchon: Hyoumenka Kurasshu-Thunder Release: Breaking Crash  
Doton: Ishikouu-Earth Release: Stone Rain  
Tsuin Kumiai-Twin Union  
Kagemane no Jutsu-Shadow Possession Technique  
Shinranshin no Jutsu-Mind Body Disturbance Technique  
Bubun Baika no Jutsu-Partial Multisize Technique  
Jyuken-Gentle Fist  
Rasengan-Spiralling Sphere  
Ranpon: Keiidaiga-Light Release: Holy Blade  
Gatsuuga-Dual Piercing Fang  
Kontan Chiyu no Jutsu-Soul Healing Technique  
Kagon: Kagekaen-Shadow Release: Shadowblaze  
Hakumei Nayami-Twilight Agony  
Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei-Summoning: Impure World Resurrection  
Yukon: Yukiarashi-Snow Release: Snowstorm  
Kagon: Soukeiyami-Shadow Release: Total Darkness  
Ninpo: Maruchipuru Sukeroton Kuchiyose-Ninja Art: Multiple Skeleton Summoning  
Kagon: Tsuchiyari-Shadow Release: Earthspear  
Hakke Rokujūyon Shō-Eight Trigrams: Sixty Four Palms  
Hakkeshou Kaiten-Eight Trigrams: Heavenly Spin  
Katon: Karyu Endan-Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile  
Suiro no Jutsu-Water Prison Technique  
Shosen no Jutsu-Mystical Palm Technique  
Futon: Debaarashi-Wind Release: Knifestorm  
Futon: Kyousei Tatsumaki-Wind Release: Tornado  
Hyoton: Tsurarayari-Ice Release: Icicle Spears  
Chakra Fi-Dobakku-Chakra Feedback  
Atsusaenmu-Heat Haze  
Katon: Atsusabakuha-Heat Blast  
Katon: Onikaen-Fire Release: Demonfire  
Kuchiyose no Jutsu-Summoning Technique  
Nibai Kuchiyose no Jutsu-Double Summoning Technique


	11. The Final Battle

_Go. Read._

Disclaimer-See last time. Thanks to Uzumaki Nasadi for use of her name. Thanks!

Chapter 10-The Final Battle/Epilogue

The smoke faded.

Haruka stood on top of another black snake, slightly smaller than Manda, but still a great creature.

Circling above her was a creature partway between bird and man, a winged creature with creamy feathers and a beak, and arms bearing a pair of katana.

"Raiton: Arashibakuha!"  
A stream of lightning spiralled towards Orochimaru.  
He just curved out of the way.

"Futon: Daitoppa." said Orochimaru.

A blast of wind flew towards Haruka, who flipped over it.

Meanwhile, the two snakes were fighting, biting at each other, blood flowing from many wounds. The hawk repeatedly slashed at Manda, trying to help it's friend.

"Dokusumi…" hissed Manda. "I have long waited for this day."  
He bit her again.  
"Manda, I have waited for my entire life to see you die." said the younger snake.

Manda hissed again, oddly, laughing.

A katana hit him in the eye.

He recoiled, screaming in pain.  
"Ninpo: Dokuso Daiga." said Dokusumi and the Hawk.  
His katana glowed, and the edges were suddenly green with poison.

He took flight, and again attacked Manda, cutting deep wounds into his scales that fizzed and melted away at him.

Haruka had got closer to Orochimaru, both of them with swords drawn, fighting on Manda's head.

The Kusanagi sword cut into Haruka's weapon, damaging the edge.

"Haruka, Haruka… the Kusanagi can cut anything." said Orochimaru mockingly.  
"Ninpo: Daigaripea." was her only response, the blade melting back together.

* * *

Naruto howled, forming a sphere of red chakra on his hand.  
Nasadi was silent, red chakra forming a Rasengan on each of her hands.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" shouted Naruto.  
"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." said Nasadi.

The hundred or so clones of each charged, the glittering sphere of each leading the attack.

They collided.

"How the hell does she know that attack…" complained Naruto to himself, bleeding. "Jiraiya can't have taught her… and why does she look so familiar?"

* * *

"Haruka, why?" asked Orochimaru, dodging another attack, and kicking Haruka back onto Dokusumi's head.

"Because you've done so many things that are unacceptable." she said.  
"You killed the third, you destroyed Konoha, you kill hundreds of the people you are sworn to protect just to further your own power."  
"Oh? Not for personal reasons?"  
"No." said Haruka. "The fact that you took away my best friend and killed my first love is totally incidental. The fact that you killed my father is nothing to do with it. The fact that you made my only living relatives Jinchuriki is irrelevant."  
Orochimaru smiled, and laughed.  
"Of course it is. Surely, Haruka, you must know that you cannot defeat me. With every technique you know, I know its weaknesses."

"Raiton: Rasengan," said Haruka, using both hands to form the rotating sphere of energy in front of her.  
She passed the hands over it, covering it in a coat of blue chakra before drawing back her arm, leaving a trail of blue energy connecting the two.  
"Kiri Tama!" she cried.

Orochimaru's eyes went wide as the Rasengan flew towards him, the long tail providing it with the chakra it needed to remain intact.

Manda reared up, taking the Rasengan on his side.

He screeched as the hawk dove in and slashed at the wound, getting the green venom into it.

The great snake was bleeding heavily. There was no way it would survive without being sent back to wherever it was summoned from.

Orochimaru smiled.

"And now I know that one too. My, my, Haruka, you're slipping. Oh, and if I've done so many things… would your little coalition know what you've done?"

Silence.

"I didn't think so. Well." said Orochimaru, addressing the hundreds of Ninja below.  
"Haruka here was the one who killed the Fourth Hokage. Haruka has been spying for Konoha since weeks after I became Kage. Haruka had a child with a leaf-nin while we were at war. And that child doesn't even know. So, would you forgive Haruka, Ruriko?"

There was another silence, a tear running down Haruka's face.

A scream rang out from where Ruriko was, in the audience.

A wave of sound slammed into Orochimaru, almost knocking him over, and almost certainly breaking bones.

Haruka smiled weakly.

"I killed the fourth Hokage because he asked me too, when all else was lost, as one last favour. I spied for Konoha because they were the victims, and you were the one who killed our leader and wiped out an entire village. I… never told Ruriko because I thought it would be easier for her that way."

Orochimaru laughed, and suddenly he was behind her.  
"You never see what's in front of your face. The Konohans and survivors from Namigakure had to tell you themselves that I was behind it. You didn't believe about the experiments until you saw the labs it was done in. You didn't realise about your brother and sister until… well, you haven't. Shall I tell you why they're so different?"  
She didn't say anything, tensing up and reaching for a kunai.  
He grabbed her arm, whispering almost lovingly in her ear.  
"Because I made them that way. I took Nasshimaru, and split him with a seal into two opposites."

Haruka turned and punched Orochimaru off of Dokusumi's back.

He smiled, flipping onto Manda's back.

"I may have done wrong." said Haruka. "But I have not forced myself on this city. I have not betrayed what I am meant to stand for. You have."

* * *

Naruto howled.

He ran towards Nasadi, lashing out.  
She blocked, knocking him to the floor.  
"Give up." she said, emotionless.

Naruto growled.  
"Never."

A clone leapt up behind Nasadi, slamming into her head.

She collapsed.

And got back up again.

"I don't give up." they both said, Naruto spitting the words out, Nasadi just saying them as if they didn't matter.

Naruto formed four Kage Bunshin.

They both began forming Rasengan, Naruto getting his clones to form one on each of his hands, Nasadi doing it alone.

They each had a blue and a red.

They charged.

The attacks crashed together.

Both of them were thrown back, unmoving, unconscious.

* * *

"Haruka. There's nothing you can do. In one battle I learn more techniques than you can in a lifetime. That is the power of Sharingan." said Orochimaru, his eyes changing from gold to the famous red and black.

Haruka used a short series of handsigns.  
"Raiton: RAIKOUKAHEN!"

A huge chakra output was converted into electrical energy, and blasted out in over a hundred beams of devastating power.

Each one curved around, towards Orochimaru.

He flipped upwards, away from them, but still one struck him, throwing him backwards off of Mandas back.

More of the tendrils came out, striking Manda's head.

The Snake screamed, electricity coursing through it's body, and the remaining tendrils passed over it's body towards Orochimaru.

A kunai struck Haruka in the back.

Kabuto appeared next to Orochimaru, grabbing him and performing the Shunshin.

He vanished, and some of the assembled ninja followed him.

Haruka was near exhausted.

She released the summons, allowing Dokusumi and Nagareboshi, he hawk, to return home.

She saw, glinting on the ground, the multifaceted jewel that Orochimaru had wore.

She picked it up.

"Haruka! Haruka! Haruka!" someone shouted.

The crowd picked it up.

"Godaime Sutakage." someone said to her.  
She hesitated.

"Accept it." said someone else.

The crowds picked it up.

"Haruka for Godaime!"

She put the necklace on.

"Haruka! Tsunade has vanished!"  
"Haruka! Orochimaru has taken some of the prisoners with him!"  
"Haruka! Orochimaru came into the prison block and killed one of the prisoners! As he left his eyes looked really weird, they had this strange diamond pattern in them, different to normal Sharingan…"

Haruka fell unconscious from chakra exhaustion.

* * *

"I hope we can create friendly feelings." said Haruka to Kakashi.  
"I'll extend that invitation to the Hokage." he replied. "Are you going to need any more help?"  
"I don't know. Not at the moment." she said, the jewel on her neck shining. "We'll call you."

* * *

"Tsunade… you will do it." said Orochimaru. "If you like… I could have the ones you love alive again."

Tsunade stiffened.  
"I could not have that on my conscience."

"Then do it for your old teammate." he said.  
"…I'll do it if you leave Suta and Konoha alone." she said.  
"I will never cause an attack on either of them." said Orochimaru.  
"Then I will do it."

* * *

"You know what you need to do."  
"Bring you the one-tail. I know."  
"And keep searching for the one who is capable of bearing the Jyubi."

_Setup and an ending. The first arc, Sutagakure and the False Kage, is over._

_The second arc will be up when I can be bothered!_

* * *

Raiton: Arashibakuha-Lightning Release: Storm Blast  
Futon: Daitoppa-Wind Release: Great Breakthrough  
Ninpo: Dokuso Daiga: Ninja Art: Toxin Blade  
Ninpo: Daigaripea-Ninja Art: Blade Repair  
Rasengan-Spiralling Sphere  
Kage Bunshin no Jutsu-Shadow Clone Technique  
Raiton: Rasengan, Kiri Tama-Lightning Release: Spiralling Sphere, Drill Shot  
Raiton: Raikoukahen-Lightning Release: Lightning Blossom


	12. Akatsuki

_Yes. I am back. Prepare for the Akatsuki & Jinchuriki Arc. Also, go to __the web address ending with this. You need to keep what you'll have here up to fanficiton. .net/forum/Drawing_Parallels/57955/__ Seriously, there are important polls there THAT I NEED DONE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.._

Disclaimer-Still only own plot and OCs. Possible spoilers.

Chapter 11-Akatsuki

Six months since the Civil War in Sutagakure.

Six months since Doragon Haruka became the Godaime Sutakage

Six months in which a lot had changed.

"Haruka?" asked Iuziya. "Something really bad has happened…" said the jonin.

Haruka sighed.

She stood up, gold and silver robes fluttering in the wind on top of the tower.  
"I know."

"You know?" asked Iuziya.

"Of course I know. I sent Nass and Kokutan out to look at it yesterday."

It was deeply odd, that all the ambient chakra in the area had been surging towards the end of the island chain, even odder that the end was getting further and further away. The conclusion had been that Orochimaru's dimensional tenchique had failed, and was dragging the rest of their islands with them.

"That's… not what I meant." he said.  
"What?" asked Haruka, looking up.  
"Well, Yui and Natu just returned. They said that all of our old enemies are here. Kirigakure, Kumogakure, Sunagakure, Iwagakure, all of them. They informed them of the circumstances. But… Nass and Kokutan haven't returned. Yui and Natu said they'd gone to check something."  
Haruka jumped up, her white eyes intense.  
"How long since they went missing?" she asked.  
"Just a day. They're probably fine." sdaid Iuziya, quickly.

Haruka sighed in anger.  
"Fine."

* * *

"Yo." said Kakashi, once the Sixth Hokage. "I hear Nass and Kokutan are missing."  
"Why are you asking?" said Haruka to Kakashi.

After the civil war, there hadn't been enough people in Konoha to form a true village. Haruka had extended an invitation to them to join the village, and Kakashi, as the only remaining Hokage, had agreed.

"Well, before Jiraiya became Kage he was researching a group called Akatsuki. They were looking for the Bijuu. All of them."

Haruka thought about this.

"Do you think something could have happened to Nass and Kokutan?"  
"It's possible."  
"Send a message to the other Konoha, in case they don't know."

* * *

"Lady Tsunade!" called Shizune. "Naruto has vanished on a mission!"  
Tsunade groaned. "Do you think it could be? Akatsuki?"  
"It must be." said Shizune. "Who else could capture him?"  
"Who's available to help? Why are all the jonin unavailable?"  
"I'll see who is free." said Shizune.

* * *

"Orochimaru. You can't mean to go through with this." said Tsunade.  
"As you've said every day for six months." said Orochimaru. "Do it."

Tsunade turned to Dosumi, looking a little unwell.  
"Do you really want to allow this?" asked Tsunade.  
"Anything." she said.

Tsunade groaned.  
"Fine."

* * *

A shadowy figure walked into Kirigakure, facing the Mizukage, and the woman next to him.  
"Who are you?" asked the Kage. "How dare you enter here?"  
"I am you." said Pein. "And I am here to tell you that you are no longer necessary." said the black robed ninja, the red cloud easily visible in the half light.

Another nine ninja wearing the cloaks walked out from behind him.

"I am Akatsuki. You are just a mindless killer. Even to save the world, you would kill nine innocent ninja. The jinchuriki. I would not."  
"You cannot defeat me." said the first Pein, another eight black and red robed ninja appearing behind him.  
"I can. And I'm sure the rest of you can be dealt with."

One of the ninja stepped forwards, a young ninja with bright red hair and strange markings around his eyes. He wore a large gourd on his back.

"Kazan no Gaara. You can kill them all."

The ninja began to smile, and the lid of the gourd popped out, a very fine grey substance flying out, and towards the Akatsuki.

The nine ninja just watched as their equivalent in this world was destroyed.

_Well? Any good? I hope so. Consider this a prologue. And remember, that forum with polls! There's a link on my profile._


	13. Search

_Here I go again (On my own)!_

Disclaimer-Still don't own. Nya. Now Read. Then Review.

Drawing Parallels-Chapter 12-Search

* * *  
_Some days before  
_* * *

"I saw something." said Nasshimaru.

"Should we check it out?" asked Yui.

"We will." said Kokutan. "You go back to report to onesan."

Natu nodded.

The four recently promoted chunin had been investigating the lands that lay down the island chain, discovering all the villages they once knew had returned. Whether this would lead to war or alliances was a different matter.

Natu and Yui left.

"We know you're there." said Kokutan, looking into the bushes.  
"Don't bother pretending." said Nasshi.

A nervous laugh came out.  
"Ah, you caught me." said Naruto.

He walked out.

Over the black T-shirt normally covered by his orange jumpsuit he wore a long black cloak, with a red cloud motif on it.

"Heh, you're going to have to come with me, dattebayo." he said, holding a kunai.

Nass drew a sword from his back, Kokutan picking the giant shuriken she carried from her back.

"Fine, fine. Kyuubiton: Bakuha."

A red chakra seeped from Naruto, swirling around him, condensing into a blast of energy that flew towards Kokutan and Nasshimaru.

From their bodies came a golden light that vanished on touching the red chakra, and they fell to the ground, thrown backwards from the power of the attack.

Unconscious.

Naruto picked them up.  
"I am so gonna become Hokage at this rate, dattebayo."  
He ran off, carrying the two Jinchuriki with him.

* * *  
_Present Day  
_* * *

"Haruka?" said Iuziya. "There's someone to see you. From Konoha."  
"Sutakage-sama! The honour of this meeting is matched only by the youthfulness of your beauty!"

Haruka groaned.  
As if one Gai wasn't bad enough.

"Why are you here, Gai?" she asked.  
"One of the Konoha genin has gone missing. Naruto. Do you know, Sutakage-sama, that he is a Jinchuriki?"  
"I did."  
"And did you know that an organisation called the Akatsuki has been searching for the Jinchuriki?"  
"I did. Did you know, Gai, that the Akatsuki are searching not for nine bijuu, but for them all?"  
"All? Only nine exist."

Haruka smiled.

"There are differences between your world and mine. Your world has nine bijuu. Mine has twenty-eight, if myths are to be believed."  
"Well, surely not… myths are myths!"  
"Then there are only twenty-seven." said Haruka. "Some of our people have also been discovered missing, my brother and sister among them. They are also Jinchuriki. Enough of this information sharing, why are you here?"  
"Sutakage-sama, I am here with a squad of ninja, six strong, to request aid in searching for the Akatsuki, and retrieving our missing ninja. Will you join our search?"

Haruka nodded.  
"I'll get a team together."

* * *  
_Some time before  
_* * *

"Dosumi…" hissed Orochimaru. "Someone is nearby the camp."  
"Shall I eliminate them, lord?" she asked.

Orochimaru was nearing the end of his time in his current body, and fighting was not a sensible idea.

"I'll get on it." said Dosumi.

She vanished from the camp all but silently.

Orochimaru called after her.  
"Why not practice with your new eye?"

Orochimaru's left eye was covered by an eyed patch, Dosumi's left eye currently covered by her headband, much like the famous Kakashi.

* * *

She found the intruder quickly.  
"Haruka." hissed Dosumi.  
"Dosumi." replied the Fifth Sutakage.

Dosumi lifted her headband, showing the Sharingan, and threw a kunai straight towards Haruka.

She dodged, but when the second kunai slashed past her, knocking into the first one, changing its course into the side of her head, she didn't.

She collapsed lifeless to the ground.

Dosumi was silent for a second.

Then she collapsed to her knees.  
"I never wanted to kill you… I'm sorry…"  
She wept, out of the hearing of anyone.

Unseen by anyone, her Sharingan eye changed, three tomoe melting into a three pronged shuriken.  
Mangekyo.

It was ten minutes before she managed to stand, and walk away.  
Another five before the powerful henge on the body wore off, and became that of one of Orochimaru's hapless cannon fodder.

He had achieved his purpose.

* * *  
_Present Day  
_* * *

Gai had finally left to meet the ninja he was to be working with. Iuziya was one of those, leaving Haruka alone in the tower.

She sighed. Beautiful silence.

Someone burst in, looking injured, ill, and upset.

"Haruka!" said Tsunade, relieved, and by the looks of her dead on her feet. "I have really, really bad news."

* * *

_And chapter done. I'll probably do a new one soon, but don't hold your breath. If you didn't understand anything, tell me. I get that this chapter was quite complicated._

Kyuubiton: Bakuha-Nine Tailed Release: Blast


	14. Bijuu and Revelations

_Sorry, guys… I hope you weren't holding your breath.  
I messed up in Chapter 11. Akatsuki is in Amegakure, not Kirigakure. Thank you for your understanding._

Disclaimer-I own neither Naruto nor the title, which I blatantly stole. BUT WHAT FROM DUNDUNDUN?!?!?

Chapter Thirteen-Bijuu and Revelations

"Yo." said Kakashi. "Gai?"  
"Yosh!" said the Green Konoha nin. "I'm glad to see that even in this strange world, my rival still demonstrates his power of Youth."  
"Erm, Gai-sama. My name is Taishu Akarai. This is Hishu Iuziya."

"Hi, Gai-sama!" said the other ninja brightly.  
"Well, you practically GLOW with youth!" proclaimed Gai to Iuziya.

The many genin groaned.  
"Gai-sama is amazing! How he seamlessly integrates with our allies!" proclaimed Konoha's Lee.  
"I despair…" muttered his teammate Neji.  
"Lighten up." said Tenten.

"We have more important things to worry about." said Sakura quietly.  
"Naruto-kun…" whispered Hinata.  
"She's right." said Shikamaru. "We need to prepare. Let's start by introducing ourselves to our allies."  
They did.  
"Hello." said one of the Suta-Konoha nins with an odd smile. "My name is Uchiha Sai."

Sakura blinked with surprise.  
"And I'm Uchiha Sasuke." said another boy.  
Sakura stared more.

"Huh." said the other Suta-Konoha nin. "This is weird. I'm Tenten."  
The two Tenten's stared at each other.

"I'm Natu." said a boy, looking bored. He had a Suta headband. "This is Yui." he said, pointing at a girl.

Those two were the two missing Suta jinchuriki's teammates.

"I'm Kutsuu Ryoumi." said a girl, white haired and white eyed, aggressively. "This is Fuden Shimoko." she said, pointing at a cold eyed girl next to her.  
"Akatema Saphire." said another girl. "This is Ishgari Sparow."

There were two more people, a girl and a boy.  
"I'm Areno." said the girl brightly. "That is Naoto." she said, pointing at the boy, who was clearly unhappy to be there.

"Well." said Kakashi. "We all know each other now. Let's go."

The large group nodded, and, after some organisation, left.

* * *

"Are you sure?" said Haruka.  
"Completely." said Tsunade. "I had to do it myself. He promised to leave us alone…"

Haruka sighed.  
"I just wish I understood… why would Orochimaru give Dosumi one of his Mangekyo eyes?"  
"Well… there's one other thing." said Tsunade. "I am sure that Dosumi is pregnant. At least eight months already."

* * *

"Orochimaru-sama, I'm a medical nin. Surely I should do this?" said Kabuto.  
The ex-kage hissed.  
"No. I have my Sharingan, and with it medical techniques. I will do this."

"After all, it is my child."

* * *

"This is where we were when they left us." said Yui.  
"Here?" said Kakashi.  
"Yes."  
"Hmm… we're just over a days travel from Sutagakure." said Gai. "My conclusion…. they're not here!"  
"So clever…" whispered Lee.  
"Well, where are they now?" asked Kakashi. "Neji, look around with your Byakugan."

The Hyuga obeyed.

"No sign of them. Except, there's a huge amount of chakra around. Something big happened… in that direction." said Neji, pointing through the trees.

Kakashi looked around.  
"Anyone got a better idea?" he asked.

Silence.

"Lead the way, Neji."

* * *

"I can see traces of Naruto's chakra, and something… darker, Much darker. It almost covers it." said Neji.  
"Darker?" said Kakashi quickly, already worried. "What do you mean, darker?"  
"Sinister. Not human." said Neji.  
"Hinata, look and see if you can feel it as well." said Kakashi urgently.

The other Hyuga activated her bloodline, and immediately gasped.

"He's right, Kakashi-san. But… it's not covering Naruto-kun's chakra… it's more that Naruto's chakra is a small part of it…"

"Follow it. Now." said Kakashi. "If you can."  
Akarai and Iuziya exchanged uneasy looks. They knew what this meant.  
Even Gai looked troubled.

Of the genin, the only ones who understood were Natu and Yui. Their expressions worried the others.  
Pure fear.  
If something could beat the twins... what chance did they have?

* * *

"We should stop here. It's going to be dark soon." said Kakashi. "We can rest, and then we'll have the element of surprise. Neji, do you know where they are?"  
"No, Kakashi-san." said the Hyuga.

"There's only one thing in this direction." said Iuziya. "Amegakure."

* * *

_Sorry it's short…_


End file.
